Insomniatic
by harvestmoonrox
Summary: Camille Marin has just moved to La Push. She meets Jacob Black, and a strange wolf is outside her house. A blond-haired guy tries to bite her. Her cousin Leah morphs into a giant wolf. Camille doesn't know what to do. BETTER THAN IT SOUNDS! JacobXOC.
1. Beauty Interests The Beast

Jacob P.O.V.

"And now, ladies and gentleman, we are proud to present our production of Beauty and the Beast!" a chipper, upbeat voice sounded from the speakers. I leaned back and rubbed my temples. Quil dragged me here today, because Claire wanted to see this play. Claire knew the girl who was playing Belle, apparently, so it was very important to Claire that she saw this play. Quil didn't want to come with Claire by himself, and after days of him trailing behind me going "please come, Jake! We're practically brothers!" I gave in.

"It's not that bad," Quil leaned over and said.

I glared at him. "You owe me. Big time."

"Thanks, bro, really."

"Yay, yay, yay, yay, yay!" Claire sang, bouncing up and down in her seat. Quil turned to her and put a finger to his lips.

"Shhh, Claire," he pointed towards the stage. "The play is starting!" Quil reached a hand into his popcorn and began eating some, slowly, so there'd be some for Claire.

Claire mimicked him putting his finger to his lips and nodded.

After an introduction I didn't pay much attention to, Claire pointed a finger to the stage.

"Wook! Dere's Camille! Cammie! Cammie! Hi, Cammie!"

Quil nearly choked on his popcorn. "_That's _Camille?"

"Yup!" Claire smiled wide.

I looked to the stage, finally paying attention. A girl, who I assumed was Belle, walked on stage. And then I saw why Quil almost choked. There, in front of my eyes, was the most beautiful girl _ever. _She had midnight blue eyes, caramel skin, and long, flowing, black hair. She had, _wow_, an amazing body, and when she smiled, her teeth were white and radiant. She was simply gorgeous.

The other teenage boys who were there—there were quite a few, surprisingly—perked up a little bit. As did I.

"Claire, how come…how come we didn't know about…what did you call her?" I asked.

"Cammie!" she giggled a bit.

"How come we didn't know about Cammie sooner?"

"Well, momma told me…about a month ago 'bout Cammie moving to Wa Push. I've knewed--"

"Known," Quil corrected.

"I've known Cammie for a _weally _wong time, she's my big cousin,"

"Go on," Quil said.

_Spit it out, God damn it! _I thought impatiently. Who the hell _was _she, and where did she come from?

"But she's been rehearsing for dis play, and she had to stay in Houston while her mommy stayed here. Wuckily, the cast traveled all over the U.S., and here is the last stop. So after dis play, she will officially be wiving here!" Claire giggled, happy to report this news.

I raised an eyebrow. Hmm…

It was the end of the play, and the curtain call was beginning. Camille had done an excellent job. I was watching, waiting for Camille to walk back on stage so I could see her even better in the light.

Then, she walked onto the stage.

"Cammie! Yay, Cammie! You did a good job!" Claire called excitedly.

"Yeah! Great job!" the teenage boy next to me called, and I practically shot daggers at him. He, and about ten other guys, shot invisible daggers at me. Camille seems to be popular with the teenage boys in the audience, I see.

"Thank you all very much!" she called happily into the microphone, and I melted. She curtsied, and the crowd went nuts. I was too awestruck to move. Such a beautiful voice…

"Jake? Jake? Jacob! Dude, you're turning blue! Breathe, man, breathe!"

Oh…I wasn't breathing. I took a deep breath.

"Jeez, what's wrong with you?"

"I--"

"Thank you for coming to see out production tonight! You are all allowed to converse and get autographs and pictures with the actors and actresses!" the chipper voice from the speakers announced.

"_Cammie_!" Claire screamed, running down the stairs from the balcony where we were, headed towards the stage below.

"Claire! Come back! You might slip and fall!" Quil said worriedly, taking off after her.

I made my way towards the stage. I stopped at a distance and saw Camille with two boys who looked to be about fourteen.

"Can we have a picture?" one asked, holding up a blue camera.

"Sure," she said.

The other boy put the camera on a tripod and pushed some buttons. He walked over to Camille and she put one arm around either boy. They smiled, and the camera went off.

"Thank you," one said.

"No prob." She smiled wide, and they left. Just as I stepped towards her, a little boy, about age ten, walked up to her.

"You're really pretty," he said shyly, his cheeks turning red.

"Aw, thank you! You're such a little cutie!" she leaned forward and planted a kiss on his cheek, leaving behind some red lipstick. He touched his cheek and ran off. Damn it, that should be _me_! Camille signed some autographs for some little girls.

_Finally, my chance, _I thought.

"CAMMIE!" Claire screamed. I turned to see her and Quil coming my way. She ran up to Camille and tackled her.

"C-Bear!" she replied, laughing. "How are you?"

"What took you so long?" I asked Quil.

"Claire _did _fall, so I had to get Band-Aids. She scraped her knee."

"Oh." We both walked up to Camille. She turned, and her eyes met mine. We stared at each other for what seemed like forever. She looked into my brown eyes, and I looked into her midnight blue ones. Time slowed down. Gravity couldn't hold me down. I felt like that the only thing worth living for now was Camille. She shifted her weight.

"C-Bear, who's this?" Camille asked.

"Dat's Jacob," Claire said, still happily hugging Camille, unaware.

"Hi," I breathed, still staring.

"Hi," she said back.

"I'm Jacob Black," I said. "But you can call me Jake."

"Camille Marin," she replied. "You can call me Cammie, or Cam. I prefer Cammie. And who are you?" Cammie asked, addressing Quil.

"Quil Aterea. Nice to meet you."

"Likewise."

"Oh, Cammie, sweetie, great job!" a woman exclaimed, rushing up to Cammie.

"Thanks, mom!"

She gasped when she saw Claire.

"Claire!" she bent down and gave Claire a kiss on the cheek. "How are you, Princess?"

"Fine!" she sang. She removed herself from Cammie and went to Cammie's mother and hugged her.

"Who are these gentlemen?"

"That's Jacob Black," Cammie said, pointing to me. "And that's Quil Aterea. They're friends of Claire."

"Oh? How do you know Claire?"

"Through Emily," Quil said quickly.

"Emily's my sister," Cammie's mom said. "Call me Alicia."

"Mom, can we get going? I'm really tired." Cammie interjected.

"Sure." She said.

"C-Bear, we'll see you later, okay?" Cammie asked Claire.

Claire's lip trembled. "I wanna spend more time with Cammie!"

"You will! I promise."

"Pinky promise?" Claire asked, raising her pinky.

"Pinky promise." She shook pinkies with Claire, and she unhitched herself from Alicia's leg.

"Bye, Jake. Bye, Quil. It was nice meeting you." Cammie said.

"Bye." Quil and I both said. Cammie and her mother began exiting the auditorium. When Alicia and Cammie were close to the exit, Cammie looked back, smiled a bit, and continued out the door. Oh how I so very desperately wanted to follow her.


	2. No, I Don't Love Him

Cammie's P.O.V.

I followed my mother into our new home.

"Follow me," my mother instructed. I kicked off my heels at the entrance to the house once we were inside. I followed her and we walked upstairs. "This is my room," mom said, opening a door. I peered inside. A Queen sized bed, a dresser, the basics, and she had her own bathroom. My mother and father divorced years ago, so she and I would be the only ones in the house. "Here's your bathroom," she continued, walking down the hall and gestured to a door. "Everything you'd need is in there," I nodded and we continued walking. "And, lastly, here's your room." I walked forward and opened the door. Boxes, a closet, a dresser, and bed frame with a mattress were the only things in there. "Sorry, I've been busy," she scratched the back of her head. "So you'll have to put away your clothes and set up your bed."

"No problem," I yawned.

"I'm going to sleep. Good night."

"Night." I proceeded into my room. I took off my dress and shuffled through boxes to find some pajamas. I found some silk Victoria's Secret ones, and put them on. I went to wash the makeup off of my face. I went back and started unpacking my clothes and other various things. Once I had put my Piccadilly Place bedroom set from Delia's together, I laid down on my bed. So, I was new to La Push. The only people I knew were Quil, Claire, Aunt Emily and Jake. My mind drifted to Jake. When we were standing there staring at each other, the atmosphere was just so…_magical. _I can't think of any other way to describe it. It's like...at that moment, I knew I loved Jacob Black. But that's absurd…ok, I'm not going to say I loved him. I'm going to say that…that I had a deep attraction to him. But, yep, I didn't love him. Preposterous. I wasn't going to let myself get hurt again…

_Aaaaaaroooooooooooooooooooooooo! _A howl sounded from outside my room.

_What the heck?_ I thought. I got up and looked outside. A gigantic dog—was it even a dog?—was outside my house, looking up at my window. I met its eyes. It had such beautiful, deep brown eyes. I couldn't tear my eyes away. And I felt like I was staring at Jake again. What was Jake doing? When would I see him again? Well, he knew Emily and Claire, so I should see him again. But _when_?

For some reason beyond me, something told me to go outside. Go outside and see the dog. So, I got up, tiptoed past my mom's room, and quietly went outside. The dog was still there.

"Hi, doggy," I cooed.

The dog cocked his head to the side and walked closer to me, sniffing me.

"How does Harajuku Lovers: Love perfume smell to you?" I asked.

It just looked at me.

I reached my hand out and started rubbing his head. "You're so cute." I started running my fingers through its fur. It seemed to like it, but then it tensed up, as if…_resisting? _Maybe…if so, what exactly was it resisting?

There was a large noise—a growl?—that erupted from the forest. The dog looked at the forest, then stood up. With its snout, he pressed up against my legs and started pushing me towards my door.

"What're you doing?" I asked.

It responded by pushing me to the door, then backing away, heading towards the forest.

"Ok…bye, doggy?" I mumbled as I continued to my room.

As I laid on my bed once more, I thought about:

1) Why I went to the dog in the first place, and,

2) Jake.


	3. Jake's A Merperson!

Cammie's POV.

Chewing on a piece of gum, I slid my sunglasses to the top of my head. I looked at the piece of paper in my hand and made sure I had the correct address. Mom told me that C-Bear was at Emily's house right now. I smoothed out my shirt. It said "Laguna Beach CA 1987 Surf Competition Aeropostale". It was brown with orange, yellow, and white writing. I wore plaid short-shorts. They were brown, white, and crème. I fixed my brown flip-flops, and looked down at my royal-purple toenails. Well, here goes nothing. I rang the doorbell. I heard shuffling, and I saw Aunt Emily open the door. She looked at me.

"Can I help you?" she asked, looking me over.

"Aw, c'mon! You don't recognize me, Emi?"

She paused. "_Camille_?" she asked uncertainly.

"In the flesh!" I gave her a hug.

"It's been ages!" she said, breaking away.

"I know," I replied.

"Come in, come in!" she exclaimed, and I walked inside. Claire was playing with some Barbie dolls in the living room.

"Cammie!" C-Bear yelled. She ran up to me and hugged me.

"Hey, C-Bear," I replied, ruffling her hair. "Where's Jake?"

"Jake and his friends are off patrol--"

"They're helping out a friend," Emi said quickly. "How do you know Jake anyway?"

"He, Quil, and Claire came to my play. We met there," I said blushing.

Emi looked at me. "Well, I'm going to start cooking," she announced, walking into the kitchen.

Jacob's POV.

_Patrol done. _Sam thought. All of the other werewolves phased back, and put on our clothes. It was so _hard _not to think about Cammie, but I had managed not to. I didn't want to alarm anyone. Cammie _was _related to Emily, and she overreacted when Quil imprinted on Claire. So I wasn't going to tell them yet. I thought of Cammie. She was so gorgeous. Her blue eyes, her beautiful blue-black hair, her lips, her build…

"Jacob Black!" Embry yelled.

I snapped out of my reverie and noticed that Embry had been trying to get my attention.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"Dude, what is _wrong _with you?"

"Nothing," I replied quickly.

"Does it have to do with Bella?"

"Bella?" I asked. Bella _who_? Did I know a Bella? Bella, Bella…oh! Bella Swan! I remembered now. "Oh, Bella! Uh, no," I said.

Everyone looked at me like I was crazy. They all exchanged glances but said nothing.

"I got it!" Collin said suddenly. "He's really hungry and doesn't realize what he's saying or doing!"

I was hungry for something, all right. "Yeah. I'm hungry. That's it."

Collin pumped his fist into the air. "Ha! I was right!"

Leah shook her head and glared at him. "Idiot," she mumbled.

We all continued walking to Emily and Sam's house. Sam opened the door. "Emily, we're back!"

We all walked inside. And we saw Cammie, playing with Claire.

"Quil!" Claire exclaimed, and she ran up to him and hugged him. The whole pack, minus Sam, who was off talking to Emily, canvassed Cammie. Collin looked like a hungry animal, looking at her. Jared just blinked. A lot. And I heard him mumble "Kim, Kim, Kim," under his breath, numerous times. Seth cocked his head to one side. Leah's eyes showed a flash of recognition. Brady blushed. Embry stared at her. Quil kept looking at her, then looking away. Paul's mouth hung open slightly. I just focused on her blue eyes.

"_Camille_?" Leah asked. "_Cousin Cammie_?"

"Si senorita," Cammie replied, giggling. She walked up to Leah, and hugged her, oblivious to the guys' staring.

"It really _is _you," Seth said. "I thought it was."

Cammie walked up to Seth and hugged him.

"How are you doing, Seth?" she asked.

"I'm great."

Collin kicked Seth, urging him to introduce.

"Er, Cammie, this is Embry, Brady, Collin, Jared, Paul, you know Leah, Qui--"

"Quil and Jacob." She finished. "We meet again."

"You met?"

"Yeah. Quil, Jake, and C-Bear came to my play."

Embry, Brady, Collin, Paul and Jared looked at us with raised eyebrows.

"Leah," Camille sang, grabbing her arm.

"What?" Leah asked coldly.

"Can I talk to you? In private?"

Leah grunted. "Fine." And the two walked outside.

"Dude, she's so _hot_!" Embry said.

My eyes just narrowed and I sat down, waiting for Cammie to come back.

Leah's POV.

"Oh, God damn it!" I screamed.

Cammie was taken aback. "What?" she asked.

"Great, more of _them_," I spat.

"More of who?" she furrowed her eyebrows.

"Just fucking forget it," I mumbled.

She looked hurt. "What is your _problem_?" she said.

I felt bad. I loved Cammie, and she was a great person, and I'm sure that she didn't know…."the new me." After all, I hadn't seen her in years, so there's no way she new about the whole Sam leaving me for Emily thing. I know I'm a bitch, but how was I supposed to act? How could I be happy when I hear Sam thinking about Emily all the damn time? How could I be so bitter when Sam and Emily were so happy now? What the hell _was _my problem? Why couldn't I be happy for someone else for once in my fucking life? If dad were still here, maybe I…my mind drifted to dad. Dad would be so ashamed of me right now. With tears in my eyes, I started shaking convulsively. I raised my shoulders, and started taking deep breaths.

Cammie's eyes widened, and she backed up a little bit. "Leah?" she whispered. "Are you having a panic attack?"

I sat on the ground and brought my knees to my chin. I wrapped my arms around my legs and tried to steel myself, failing miserably. I was now shaking with more force than ever.

Cammie looked scared out of her mind, and she started taking a few steps forward. "Leah, I--"

I felt my clothes explode off of me, and I landed on four paws. I heard myself growling.

Cammie's eyes nearly popped out of her head.

She screamed, and fell back to the ground.

Jacob, the pack—minus Quil—and Emily ran outside. I figured that Quil had stayed in with Claire.

Everyone looked from Cammie, to me, and back.

"Leah! What the hell did you do?!" Jacob screamed. I growled and walked up to look him right in the face. I narrowed my eyes.

"That…that's not Leah," Cammie finally mumbled. She blinked, and shook her head in disbelief. "I don't know what the hell is going on, but that's not my Leah,"

I looked at her angrily. What did she mean it wasn't me?!

"Cammie," Seth said softly. "Remember all of those Quileute legends?"

"Of course I do!" she yelled. "But what does that have to do with anything?!" she paused. Her eyes flashed with recognition and she started shaking her head. "Wait…are you trying to tell me that…that Leah's a _shape shifter_?!"

Seth nodded slightly.

Jacob's eyes were scanning her face for a reaction.

She looked like mental patient Barbie. "Oh, right! Leah's a werewolf! I bet Jake over there is a mermaid! Oh, my bad, am I not being culturally correct? Mer-person! And we can't forget about Embry! Embry must be a vampire!"

Embry shuddered at the idea.

"And me! I'm half unicorn! What you don't know is that I'm hiding a horn under my hair!" she fluffed her hair—which was long and straight—and laughed. "Oh, oops, I just told you my deep, dark secret! Well, since we're all out in the open here, let's live our happy, non-human lives in somewhere secluded! Antarctica? Roaming a forest? Oh, wait, we're all magical—let's go move to another realm!"

By that time she was breathing heavily.

Jacob looked pained. Emily looked distraught. The rest of the pack looked down at their feet. She came to her feet. "You are all crazy. I…I don't want to deal with any of you! Ever!"

Jacob's eyes widened, the pack looked at him, then Cammie, then at him again.

"Oh my God," Emily mumbled. "I…I didn't realize it sooner…"

"Realize what, Emily?!" Cammie spat. "That I'm partially a unicorn? That's okay, Emily, you know now!" she fished in her pockets and retrieved some car keys. "I'm out of here." She stomped over to her Lexus, got in and closed the door. Jacob ran behind the car as Cammie started pulling out. She stopped, rolled down the window, and stuck her head out the window. "Jacob, how'd you get over to me so fast? I know you're a mer-person, but you're not in water!" she laughed darkly. "Seriously, Jake, get away from my car."

She honked impatiently.

"No, Cammie, I—I can't let you go like this," he said sternly.

She laughed. "You don't even know me," she replied. "Now go away before I run you over,"

"No, Cammie." He said, his voice hardening.

"Fine." And she floored it. Jake stood still, but got out of the way when he realized Cammie wasn't actually going to stop.

And she drove away quickly.


	4. Cammie's Missing!

Jacob's POV.

I just looked after her car. I'm not sure what my expression was, but it couldn't have been one of joy. Now Cammie was gone. Possibly forever. And I was feeling a bit suicidal. My Cammie, my beloved Cammie, who was now my everything, my life, my whole reason for being here, now wanted nothing to do with me due to Leah's bitchiness. Did she decide to ruin my life because an imprinting ruined hers? What a sick, hypocritical bitch!

"This is all _your _fault, Leah!" I screamed at her.

She responded by shaking her head and growling.

"Do you know what you've just _done_?! I'LL KILL YOU!" I yelled, making my way over to her.

"Jake, calm down!" Embry yelled. Embry, Brady, Collin, Paul, Sam, and Seth all had to hold me back. I really must've looked like I was going to kill her.

I started growling and kicking—let me at her, let me at her!

Tears the size of baseballs formed in Leah's eyes, and she ran off.

"Let me after her!" I bared my teeth.

"Jake, no! Just…" Emily thought. "Stay here. If I know Cammie, she'll be back and ready to apologize in a few hours. Chill. You've obviously imprinted on her. She'll be back. And Leah will come to her senses." Emily said matter-of-factly.

I took a deep breath. "Fine."

They let me go, and I stormed into Emily's house angrily.

Cammie's POV.

In a fit of blind rage, I drove. I drove fast, and far, I assumed. Somehow, I made my away to Port Angeles. Well, great. I had a loaded debit card, a can of pepper spray, a GPS, and a car full of gas that'd get me somewhere, fast. What would calm me down? Hmm…some retail therapy! I scanned. I'd been to Port Angeles a few times, some years ago. If my memory served me right, there was a Delia's and an Aeropostale close. On my GPS, I looked up the closest Delia's and drove to it. I walked in and started looking around, and thought. Maybe I hallucinated earlier. Or maybe I was dreaming. Maybe I still was. I can't believe I yelled at Jake and everyone like that. But…put yourself in _my _shoes! Being told that your cousin wasn't a human is very…_hard to take in_, for an _extreme _lack of words. Seeing it makes you think you're crazy. Maybe I am crazy. And it was even crazier that the wolf seemed like the wolf outside my room last night.

Emily's POV.

"Jake," I said uncertainly. I shifted my weight. I just got off the phone with Alicia. She had been frantic, and asked me if I knew where Cammie was. I'd covered for her, telling Alicia she was staying here for the night.

"What?" he snapped, sensing the tension.

I bit my lip. Jake was spread out across the couch. The pack members were spread out variously—Jake had calmed down a little bit. Just a little bit.

"Spit it out," he demanded.

"Cammie…Cammie is missing."

Everyone caught this and stared at Jake. His lips parted and he paused as if what I said didn't register. "WHAT?!" he shouted.

"Her mom just called me. She asked me if Cammie was here, because she hadn't heard from Cammie at all, so I covered for her. But we sure as hell know she's not here, and she's not with her mother. So where could she be? She doesn't know anyone else."

He growled. "I'm going to kick Leah's ass," he said, and stood up and Seth and Quil held him back once more. "_After _I go find Cammie!" he shook them off with more force than necessary.

"Jake, hold on," Sam instructed. "We'll all go look for her. Seth, you'll go find Leah and convince her to help. Or at least try to. After you spend a certain amount of time on Leah go look for Cammie. Everyone else can go look for her now. We should all split up for good measure." The pack nodded, and Jake phased right there and ran out the door.

Cammie's POV.

After shopping for about an hour, I purchased my clothes and went to an Aeropostale. I shopped there, too. Then to Victoria's Secret. I walked out, and noticed a sandy blond-haired guy with his hair pulled into a ponytail was staring at me. His eyes were red—oh my God, was he drunk?—and he was staring intently at me. I steeled myself and continued walking.

"Where ya going in such a hurry, sweet cheeks?" he called.

Okay, so I had begun walking faster. I ignored him.

He caught up to me quickly and grabbed my arm. "Don't be like that," he grinned.

"Just let me go," I replied, trying to yank my arm free.

"You like shopping, I see," he said.

I squirmed.

He frowned. "Aw. I really was trying to get to know you better." He sighed. "I really do like to have a good connection with my victims—I like to understand them."

I froze. He _was _trying to get to know me. Past tense. As in, he was done talking now. And his _victims_…oh God. I gulped, and swiftly pulled my pepper spray out of my pocket with one hand and aimed it at his eyes. "I have pepper spray."

"Go ahead and spray." He chuckled. "I dare you."

And so I sprayed. And nothing happened. I dropped my pepper spray out of shock.

"See, I'm not like most people," he said. His eyes seemed to darken a shade. "Those types of things won't work on me." he grinned, and ran his tongue over his teeth. "And I don't eat what you would consider 'normal' food." He pulled me closer to him by one of my arms, and my other arm held shopping bags. His breath was freezing cold against my neck, and he was watching my expression. "Goodbye." He said. He opened his mouth wide, and revealed his teeth. Or should I say fangs? He was taking his sweet, precious time, letting them get closer and closer to me, preparing them to sink into me. I felt tears welling up. I was about to die and never see Leah again. Even though I wasn't quite over what happened, I didn't want to die and end on that note. Jake…I was never going to see Jake again. That killed me inside, for some reason beyond me. Quil, C-Bear, Emily, Jake, Collin, Brady, Leah, Embry, Paul, mom, dad…I was never going to see them again. God, please, make sure they know I love them all. His teeth were less than a centimeter from sinking into my neck. I could see that he was letting the angst build up. I could tell he was a sadist. Tears unwillingly streamed from my face. My fists clenched at my sides.

"Leah, I'm sorry! I love you!" I screamed. "And now I'm about to die! I'm sorry, everyone!" I yelled. Suddenly, a giant wolf with jeans strapped to one leg ran towards me and jumped onto the guy who was about to kill me. Or bite me. Or whatever the hell he was about to do. The guy's grip on me was broken, and I ran forward a bit, a safe distance from the guy, and I stared at the wolf. It was the exact same one that was outside my house the previous night. That couldn't have been a coincidence. The wolf picked up the pepper spray in its mouth and tossed it towards me. He bit and clawed the guy, they fought. The guy managed to get away at a lightning fast pace, and the wolf hesitated in front of me. His eyes showed concern. "Who…who are you?" I asked.

The wolf ran behind a tree and slipped on its pants. Then appeared Jacob Black. He crossed his arms and leaned against the tree.

"Jake," I breathed. "Jake!" I dropped my bags, ran up to him, and wrapped my arms around him. I felt tears dropping from my face. "J-J-Jake! Thank you! I-I was s-s-so scared! I thought I was ne-ne-never going to see you guys again!" I continued crying, and his hot, muscular arms wrapped around me. It felt so right.

"Thank God I got to you in time," he whispered.

"So werewolves really are real," I mumbled.

"Vampires are, too," he replied. "The person who just tried to kill you was a vampire."

I shuddered. "Thank you so much," I said.

He paused for a moment. "I suppose you want some time alone." He said, preparing to leave, and I grabbed his hand. "Jacob Black, you just saved my life. The least I can do is give you a ride home. And I'm not going to take no for an answer." I picked up my bags with my other hand and I walked back to my car. I put my bags in the trunk of my car, and let go of Jake's hand. "Actually, can you drive us back? I'm kind of shaken up."

"Of course." I tossed him my keys and I got in on the passenger side. I popped in one of my CDs and leaned back.

"You listen to pop?" he asked, and I nodded. I realized that P!nk was what I put in.

"My favorite music genre is pop." I took deep breaths. "I'm going to stay at Emily's house tonight. Will you stay, too? I keep thinking that my almost-killer is going to come back for me."

"He won't be getting within ten feet of you." He said, his tone hardening.

"Please?" I asked.

He thought. "Sure, sure." He pulled out a cell phone and started calling someone.

Wow. In my second day here, I almost died, and found out that vampires and werewolves are. Jacob Black saved my life. And for that, I was truly grateful. I looked at Jake out of the corner of my eye. My eyes roamed him. From his short, cut, black hair, to his deep brown eyes, his mouth, his chest, to his feet. I hoped he didn't notice me checking him out. I really, really liked him for some impossible, unfathomable reason. Of course, I wasn't going to tell him that.


	5. And the Last Thing I Remember

**(A/N: this gives you a little background on Cammie, and shows a little more of her personality. I hope you like it! And, also, I have to get at least 6 reviews in order for me to update! Special thanks to: europ92, emilydeari, NOelly, FishFace4LIFE, and A Forgotten Fairy. AKA. –Fairy! You guys rock, and you get cookies for reviewing! *****hands cookies to them***** Arigato!)**

Camille's POV.

Jacob and I had been driving for a while now. I was listening to the P!nk CD. Well, sort of. I had been thinking—pondering why I was so interested in Jacob.

I was never one to fall for people quickly. Actually, I shut out people I meet. Or, at least, that was wait I _normally _did. It's hard for me to trust people—what can I say? I've been betrayed, hurt, and backstabbed so many times before in my life. At this moment, I felt so…comfortable, at home, like Jacob was that best friend from TV that you'd had your whole life. The one who you were so comfortable around and you knew he cared about you so much. The one who had a huge crush on you and you pretended like you didn't like him back because you didn't want your friendship screwed up. Except that, 1) Jacob wasn't my best friend. 2) This wasn't TV. You didn't always have a happy, simple life, where you got your happily-ever-after. 3) I just met Jake. 4) Jake probably didn't give a damn about me. Hell, he was a werewolf. He was probably just doing his job when he came to save me. 5) I am certain that Jacob doesn't have a crush on me. 6) So, I was pretending like I didn't like him…I've been hurt too many times before.

When I was 15 years old, I met a boy named Tim. I'd loved him. And he'd loved me. Or so he said. I'd thought that he was my soul-mate. The one I was truly destined to be with. But then he started cheating. And hitting me. Telling me that I was an ugly, worthless piece of shit. I felt tears brimming as I remembered how deeply he'd hurt me. I never told anyone, either. I was in too deep. I'd loved him, and didn't want to lose him.

The bruises that Tim usually left me with began getting harder and harder to hide. I'd finally broken up with him. But Tim didn't even care. He said something along the lines of "whatever," then went to find one of the whores he was screwing around with. Alone and broken, with no one to talk to, I sort of…_stayed _that way. Before Tim, I had always been sprightly, flamboyant, fun. After Tim, I fell into my depression. I had discovered the theatre after hearing an actress on TV. She talked of how acting was so much fun. How it felt so nice to be under the spotlight and escape reality, if only for a few hours. So, I gave acting a shot and discovered that I enjoyed it, and was actually quite good at it. Now I love it. It is amazing and what I want to do with my life.

The thought that someone would do that to another human being—putting them in such a depression and hurting them so badly—made me sick. As I looked over at Jake, I wondered if he would be the type who'd do to me what Tim had. He didn't seem like that. But then again, neither did Tim when I first met him.

I thought about my personality. On the surface, I was typical. No one really had bothered to look past that. I'm loving, caring, sweet, fun, and weird. But I'm also a hopeless romantic—to a fault—and I, again, am weird. Very weird. I'm a bit of a snob to people less intelligent than me. Ignorance is something that can be prevented, after all! There is no reason as to why you shouldn't be able to spell the simplest of words. I'm stubborn. I also won't hesitate to be a bitch if you harm my loved ones. I'm protective. I'm deep and hate those mainstream Mary-Sues that people just seem to know and love.

I felt cold and wet running down my face. Oh, joy, tears. I sniffled and turned my head from Jacob's view. I hated when people saw me so vulnerable like this.

Jake noticed my crying. His eyebrows furrowed.

"What's wrong?"

I sniffled and tried to gain my composure. "Nothing." I mumbled.

"C'mon, Cammie, we both know you're lying." He glanced at me and looked back at the road.

"Why would I tell you?" I asked icily.

He flinched. "Because I want to help you."

"And why the hell do you want to help me?"

He said nothing.

"Well?" I snapped. "Why?"

He ran his fingers through his hair. "A relative of Emily's is a relative of mine."

"Nice try." I said.

"No, seriously," he said. "The pack—Paul, Leah, Seth, Embry, Quil, Jared, Collin, Brady, Sam—we're all family. Or we all may as well be. We are similar and have the same goal; to protect innocent people from vampires,"

My heart sank. He only _had _been doing his job. "So that's the only reason you saved me, then?"

"No!" he said quickly. "I _wanted _to save you!"

"Why? For glory? So you could get special treatment from Emily?"

He looked distraught. "Why would you think that?" he said, utterly shocked.

"Well, no one gives a damn about me, besides my mother," I muttered.

This almost made his swerve off of the highway.

"Watch the car!" I exclaimed.

"Cammie, God damn it, don't say things like that! You have no clue what you're talking about!"

"No, I don't, Jake! So clue me in! Help me out here! I'm trying to understand!"

"Why should I tell you anything when you won't even tell me what's wrong?!" he shot back.

I grunted in frustration. "You want to know what my problem is, Jacob?" I asked, eerily calm. "Do you really want to know?"

His eyes narrowed at me suspiciously; he heard the change in my demeanor.

"My problem, Jacob Black, is that at age fifteen, I believed I was in love. And that the guy loved me back. But I was wrong. This guy started _hitting me_," I pronounced carefully.

Jake looked like he was ready to tear someone's head off. I swear, this guy is such a mystery…

"So eventually I dumped him. He didn't give a shit about me. He left and I was left alone and broken, and guess what? I discovered theatre then. So, after that, my personality sort of changed, Jacob. I was no longer the person I had been before. And now I'm questioning your sincerity and why you seem to care so much. You don't know me. But you risked your life for me and saved me. Not that I don't appreciate it, but what I want to know _why_! Do you want something from me, Jacob? Are you looking for a girl to screw? WHAT DO YOU WANT?!" I screamed.

Jacob was shaking. I watched, the Leah scene from earlier replaying in my mind. "I can't believe that you'd think so lowly of me," he whispered.

I threw my hands up in the air. "How can you not believe it?! I JUST MET YOU! I DON'T KNOW YOU! AND I'D LIKE IT IF YOU ANSWERED MY QUESTIONS!"

He shook, convulsively, very erratically. I poked out my bottom lip in anger.

"Damn it, Cammie! You're making me so angry, I can't see straight anymore!" he took a deep, angry breath. "Do you really want to know why I want to help you, Cammie?! Do you really want to know?! I want to help you because—shit!" Jacob called, his eyes flickering forward. I followed his eyes and noticed we were about to crash into another car.

"Oh my God!" I screamed.

And the last thing I remember was the sound of metal crunching and blood, and lots of it.

**(A/N: Ooh, it's getting good now! As Cammie had just barely escaped death, here she is in a car crash! Cammie, Cammie, Cammie, you silly girl! Getting into car crashes and yelling at Jacob! *****wags finger at Cammie***** I really didn't plan it this way, but it happened, so I'm sticking to it now! Like I said, 6 reviews or I refuse to go on from here! And, c'mon, people! Favorite this story! Add it to story alerts! Favorite me as an author! Add me to your author alerts! Add my stories to C2s! I want my story out there! Arigato! *****bows***** ^_^)**


	6. It Was Only CPR!

**(A/N: Lookout, people, because I bet you didn't expect this! Special thanks to NOelly; you reviewed twice! You rock! Special thanks to emilydeari; you reviewed twice as well! You rock! Special thanks to "hi" (an anonymous reviewer). Arigato to your review. Since you're anonymous, I can't review reply…but you rock! You guys get FROSTED cookies with sprinkles! *****gives them cookies***** Arigato! I need 6 or 7 reviews for this chapter! You guys didn't give me enough reviews last chappie--*pout*--but I have a feeling you guys will like this chapter! You're lucky I'm nice. ^_^)**

Cammie's POV.

My eyes flew open and I looked at my surroundings. I was surrounded by green. Lots and lots of green. Getting up, I looked around, and noticed that I was in a ditch off to the side of the highway.

_What the hell happened_? I thought, trying to remember why I was where I was. My eyes widened as I remembered.

"Jake!" I screamed. We'd gotten into a car accident. Jake had been bleeding severely, and I fainted.

My heart tore at the memory of Jake bleeding, and his limp body lying there, and the fact that I fainted and couldn't even do anything to save him. I recalled my yelling at him. I was such a useless, cruel, cold-hearted bitch. My eyes scanned frantically for Jake. I saw him lying off to the side, and I ran up to him. "Jake!" I screamed, shaking him.

He didn't respond.

"Jake?" I asked, and I heard my voice crack, on the edge of hysteria.

He still didn't respond.

"Jacob Black, stop screwing with me and wake up!" I bit back tears.

I watched Jake's face. He didn't move.

Then, that's when I realized—he wasn't moving. AT ALL!

My eyes widened in sheer horror.

"Jacob Black, don't you dare leave me!" I paused. "You're not going to leave me! Not like this, at least! Damn!" I yelled. "I took CPR…" I mumbled. I got on my knees and crawled closer to Jake so my head was level with his.

I bent down and opened his mouth—using a great deal of strength—and peered inside. No vomit, no blood. Looks ok…I listened for about ten seconds, and heard that Jacob _still _wasn't breathing. There was no rising or falling of the abdomen. I had to create circulation. I put on hand on the center of his chest, put my other on top of it, and straightened my arms. I pushed down about thirty times in rapid succession. I moved to the airway, checked to see if it was open. Then I pinched his nostrils and I took a breath. I put my mouth over his and blew. I moved away to let him breathe, and I repeated this process a few times. I moved away to check my process.

Jake wasn't moving.

"Jake…" I whispered, pained. "I'm sorry." I leaned down, and this time, I kissed him. I don't know why I did it. I don't know what possessed me to do it. I began to feel his chest rise and fall. I pulled away after a bit and saw Jacob's deep brown eyes. Open. Very much alive. "Jake!" I exclaimed. I sat back and Jake smirked at me.

"Wow. I didn't know you love me so much." He wiggled his eyebrows.

"I do not love you, Jacob," I replied instantaneously. Although saying the words felt thick and raw and they burned my tongue to say them—they were lies.

He chuckled. "Yes you do."

"No I don't!" I said. "I was just giving you CPR!"

"Mmm-hmm," Jake said, grinning.

"I was!" I insisted. "It was only CPR! Nothing more! It's so dumb that you'd even think that!"

He chuckled, amused.

I looked at him. He didn't have the same cuts and incisions as when we first crashed. "Where are your cuts?" I asked. "And why aren't you bleeding anymore?"

"Werewolves heal fast." He paused. "You're okay, right? You're not hurt?"

"I'm one-hundred percent okay." It was a real miracle. I hadn't hit my head when we crashed, or got cut with glass, or anything at all.

"Ok." Pause. "Cammie, I'm real sorry about the car."

I looked at my Lexus. It wasn't completely ruined. Still salvageable. "Oh…" I said. "It wasn't your fault,"

"Yes it was," he replied, running his fingers through his hair. "I can fix it for you for free."

"Really? You know how to fix cars?" I asked, impressed.

"I built my car completely out of parts I found and bought myself." His chest puffed out a little.

"Okay, Jake, thanks," I replied.

"I'll pay for somebody to bring the car to Emily's house." He called someone, and when he was done, I looked at him.

"Thanks," I said.

"No problem." He paused. "You're going to have to let me phase so I can take you back home."

"You mean…?"

"Yep." He replied.

I groaned. Then I realized something. "Jake, what were you going to tell me before we crashed?"

He looked away. "Nothing, Cammie, nothing."

I parted my lips to say more, but he ran behind a tree, strapped the jeans to his leg, and phased. He came back out, and I sighed. He was huge. I walked over to him and hopped on. "You okay?" I leaned down to whisper in his ear.

He nodded.

I tilted my head. "You can't talk as a wolf?"

He shook his head no. He started to walk slowly, and I wrapped my arms around his neck. We trotted off.

We arrived at Emily's house about half an hour later. Emily and was waiting for us on her porch anxiously.

"Cammie!" Emily exclaimed, running up to me.

She engulfed me into a hug, pulling me off of Jacob before I even had a chance to climb off.

"Missed you too, Emi," I replied.

She chuckled. "You had us so worried,"

"I'm sorry," I said. I looked around. "Where's Leah?"

"Oh…Leah's still upset, and she's not ready to talk right now. She pulled away.

"Oh," I squeaked. Even after everything that happened…

Emi offered me an apologetic smile. "Sorry, sweetie,"

"It's cool," I mumbled lamely.

"Your car's over there," Emi said, pointing to her driveway.

"Good," Jake said, appearing suddenly.

"Where's everyone else?"

"Patrolling." She replied. She paused. "Are you okay?"

"Well, I almost got bitten by a vampire, I find out that werewolves and vampires are real, I could've died in a car accident—but I'm one hundred percent okay." I frowned. "Physically, anyway…"

Emi had a look of understanding. "All of us imprinted have it rough…" she mumbled.

"Imprinted?" I asked. "What's that?"

"Hmm? Oh, nothing, just talking to myself," she glanced at Jake, tense beside me.

"Emily, can I use your shower?" he asked.

"Sure," she replied.

He nodded and walked off.

"C'mon, Cammie, let's get you inside,"

Emi ushered me inside, but I kept thinking of that "imprinted" comment.

As I laid out on the bed in Emi's guest room, I stared at the ceiling. I couldn't get to sleep—I was suffering from insomnia. Only temporary, though—I suffered from temporary insomnia after the Tim incidents started occurring—although they went away after a while.

I always got temporary insomnia after a bad experience—and I'd been through enough of them.

I listened to the water run in the bathroom next to me—Jacob showering in the room directly next to mine didn't exactly help me get to sleep…no, Cammie! Stop thinking like that! Stop it……stop it……

The water stopped. Thank God. At times like this, when I couldn't sleep, I would try to empty my mind completely…but how could I? What if I'd been bitten? Would he have died? Or would I have been turned into one of them…to think of living life as an immortal is unnerving. How when I was I little girl, I believed in fairies and vampires and this sort of thing. The magical and supernatural. Of course I'd grown out of it, but to know that all of it is real and has been lurking in the shadows my whole life…

I thought about the werewolves. They were all Quileute. I was mixed. I was Brazilan, French, Japanese, African American, and Quileute. My mom's mom was Brazilian, and my mom's dad was African and American and Quileute—he was mixed himself. Then, my dad's mom is Japanese, and my dad's dad is French. It may sound confusing at first, but it's not, once you break it down. I'm not completely Quileute, so does that mean that I'd become a werewolf? I'm not sure.

I got up and looked into the mirror. My midnight blue eyes were dull and lifeless—I was tired, and was getting no sleep. I examined my face. People told me all the time that I was pretty, beautiful. I don't exactly think that I'm ugly, but I don't say that I'm pretty or beautiful—I don't want to sound conceited, you know? So I just described myself as exotic.

Even though I didn't think that I was ugly, when Tim began telling me that, I sort of began to believe it. How could I not believe it after it was repeated to me 24/7?

I sighed. This was the most I'd thought about Tim in years.

The next day, Jake and I got to work on my car. Well, he did all of the work. I knew some things about cars, but I'd screw things up, though he'd urged me to try to help a few times. I just watched and talked with him. Leah and I had talked, too. I asked her what I'd done to make her so mad, but she never told me.

I was having quite a bit of fun with Jacob. After I'd apologized and everything, of course. Two weeks later, we were still talking and hanging out. We were getting to know each other quickly, and within the two weeks, we were practically best friends. We just clicked. We had so much fun together and he made me laugh a lot. It was good for me, because Jacob was a smiley, happy person, and _those _are the type of people I need to be interested in. Not Tim types.

But we still had our awkward moments; like when he'd get protective over me, and I'd demanded to know why, again. Not to mention that even though I let him in, I still shut him out at the same time.

One day, when we were in his garage, a small, pixie like brunette had approached Jacob, and his whole demeanor changed from the happy, fun Jacob I knew to a cold, mean Jacob I didn't know.

"Cammie, wait here," he'd told me, as he exited the garage with the brunette.

So, no introduction, no anything. This girl was beautiful, and drove this amazing yellow Porsche. Was she competition?

I stopped myself. I most certainly didn't love Jacob—so why did I care if he was into this chick?

I looked the girl up and down. She had on an amazing outfit, and I had one just like it. Then I saw her shoes. They were these _amazing _pair of cobalt-blue kitten-heel sandals. I brightened instantly—I love clothes and shoes!

"Where'd you get those?!" I demanded, leaving the garage and walking over to her.

She smiled. "They were a gift." Her voice was musical and beautiful. "I'm Alice,"

"I'm Camille, or Cammie or Cam, but I prefer Cammie," I replied, and we shook hands.

I jerked back—they were freezing cold.

She laughed. "I'm sorry, I'm just a cold person."

"It's okay," I replied.

Alice looked to Jacob, who was tense, and he had a look on his face that looked like the world was going to end. "Contact me if you need to," she said. She looked to me. "Nice meeting you, Cammie. Actually, if you want, we can hang out sometime." She smiled. "You seem like a nice person."

"Sure, Alice," I gave her my number. Why was I not shutting this girl out? WHAT IS IT ABOUT THESE LA PUSH PEOPLE?!

She smiled. "See you around." And she began dancing off.

"Alice, wait," he said. He looked pained. "I have…things to do. Can Cammie come with you now?"

"Sure!" she looked excited.

"What?" I asked Jacob. "What are you doing?"

"Wolf stuff," he mumbled.

"Oh. Okay. See you." I walked up to Alice and we got in her Porsche and drove off.

"You're going to love our family," Alice said, as we pulled up to a glass mansion in a forest. Alice seemed nice enough, but why had he dumped me with Alice? Well, I doubt that Alice would want to kill me or something.

We walked inside, and I was greeted by a man and a women, who I guessed were Alice's mother and father. They were impossibly gorgeous.

"Welcome," the women greeted as she hugged me. "I'm Mrs. Esme Cullen. Call me Esme."

"Hello, Esme. I'm Camille Marin. Call me Cam or Cammie, I prefer Cammie."

I shook hands with Dr. Carlisle Cullen, and introductions were exchanged. I met Edward, Emmett, and Rosalie next. Rosalie was a bit mean—but something told me that it was a defense. Emmett treated me very nicely, just like a little sister. Edward was polite and courteous. He asked polite questions about me, and it was a little intimidating being around him—he was so polite and had a very mature air about him.

"Is this the whole family?" I asked.

"No," Edward said. "We have Jasper who is not here at the moment."

And, as if on cue, a blond boy who I assumed to be Jasper walked inside.

We met, we talked, and had fun, and Alice dropped me off at home in time for dinner—she wanted me to stay, but I didn't want to impose.

Alice dropped me off, and drove off. I saw a police car parked outside my house. Curious, I stepped inside. A policeman and my mom stood in my living room talking.

My breath hitched in my throat. Was my mom okay?

"Honey," she began, "this is Forks police chief Charlie Swan."

**(A/N: Ooh, interesting! Why did Alice randomly pop up? I can answer that—I love Alice and she needed an introduction! LOL. What is Charlie doing at Cammie's house? Why did Jake dump Cammie off at Alice's house? When will Cammie freaking admit that she loves Jacob? Why is Leah **_**still **_**upset? 6 or 7 reviews! You know the drill! Review! Add to alerts! I have a question: do you guys think that Cammie is a Mary-Sue? And, a tip if you want the story out faster—you can review each chapter once for a member, and anonymous people can review each chapter too! Arigato! ^_^)**


	7. Curse You, Stilettos!

**(A/N: I'm back! Yay! You like me, you really like me! *clap* I actually got my desired amount of reviews! Well, counting last chappie's reviews…but still! *happy dance* Special thanks to: Bella Cullen1--btw, I thought you disliked Jacob? I went to your profile and you said that you were a member of the Chasing Jacob Out of Town With Pitchforks Club?--, "Cool", an anonymous reviewer, NOelly, emilydeari, and FishFace4LIFE! YOU ALL ROCK AND GET FROSTED COOKES! 'Cause who doesn't love cookies? LOL! I'm shocked that every review I got was a GOOD one! But it's still as not as popular as I hoped. -_-' So, I'm begging you ALL--*gets down on knees*--PLEASE HELP ME GET MY STORY OUT THERE! Also, I have two CRUCIAL questions for you: One, is Cammie a Mary-Sue? Two, should I make Cammie something supernatural? If so, then what? I need five reviews to continue! Arigato! ^_^)**

"Hello," I said. I looked to my mom, then back to Mr. Swan. What was going on? "Um, not to be rude…" I began, "but why are you here?"

"Your mom's being arrested for possession of illegal drugs."

I froze. "_What_?!"

"I'm kidding," Mr. Swan said.

I exhaled.

"I'm Charlie Swan. Call me Charlie. I'm your mother's friend."

"I'm Camille Marin. Call me Cammie or Cam. I prefer Cammie."

He nodded.

"Charlie's having dinner with us," my mom said.

"Oh. Actually, I'm not hungry," I said. "I'm just going to go upstairs."

"Okay," she replied.

"Nice meeting you, Charlie," I shook his hand and went upstairs.

Charlie was the last person I met that week. Jacob and I continued hanging out. I'd become closer to the pack.

Soon minutes turned into hours, hours into days, days into weeks, and weeks into months. My car had been finished months ago, thanks to Jake, but we still hung out.

Before I knew it, school was beginning. I, Camille Alicia Marin, would be starting my junior year at La Push high school. I had my schedule and everything, and out of eight periods, I had three with Jake, not including lunch.

Just three.

I had four with Embry and Quil, not including lunch. Seth, Collin, and Brady were below us, so I had no classes with them, but we all had the same lunch period. I had one period with Jared. We didn't have lunch together. I had two periods with Kim, Jared's girlfriend, not including lunch, which we did have together. Kim was nice, but kind of quiet. Not that I minded. Kim was a friend of mine.

But she seemed to be in on whatever secret that the pack was keeping from me. I'd tried numerous times to get her to tell me, but Kim wouldn't crack.

I'd also been hanging out with the Cullens. Emmett, Alice, Edward and Jasper. Rosalie wasn't as mean as when I first met her. But we definitely weren't best friends, either. Jacob kept dumping me off on Alice at random times. Why, I don't know, but he did. It wasn't a consistent thing, but sometimes it happened.

So the first day of school came along. It was raining, big surprise. When my mom had finally forced me out of bed, I showered and did my daily routine. I wore a pink Hollister tee shirt, a chocolate brown Hollister shrug, and dark-blue skinny jeans. I wore chocolate brown stiletto heels. I fixed my hair in a low ponytail with side-swept bangs that covered my left eye. For makeup, I had on some foundation, and pink, colored lip gloss. I sprayed on some Harajuku Lovers: Love perfume. (Can't you tell that I love Harajuku Lovers? I love the apparel, the fragrances, ALL OF IT!) I grabbed my Happy Bunny backpack (hello! Who doesn't love Happy Bunny? Happy Bunny rocks!), and walked downstairs.

I ate my breakfast and my mom had to leave. I left shortly after her and drove to school using the directions Jake had given me.

As I pulled into the parking lot, I noticed Jake talking with the pack, and Kim, looking slightly out of place as he was wearing a shirt.

Chewing on a piece of Watermelon Bubblicious bubble gum, I grabbed my backpack and met up with them.

"Hey!" I'd greeted.

They all smiled.

"Well, well, well! Look at Cammie at our school," Embry said.

"Well, well, well! Look at all of you wearing shirts," I replied.

Jake tugged at his shirt. "Why'd you remind me? This is so uncomfortable."

I laughed. I zipped open my bag to get my camera, as I wanted pictures of them, and realized I left it in my Lexus.

"Hang on, guys," I said. I began walking over to my car, and I slipped. Why had I worn stilettos in the rain? I mean, they went with my outfit and all, but what was I thinking?

"Ah!" I said, on my way down, and I felt two arms around me, catching me.

"Thanks," I said, looking up at them.

A tall, handsome Quileute boy was looking down at me. He had messy, hair and eyes that were an unusual shade of brown. He had large eyes that were the most dominant features of his face. He had a pointy nose and a great smile. He was muscular, although not as nearly as muscular as the pack.

He smiled. "You're welcome,"

I steadied myself, and turned to open my car door.

"Are you Camille Marin?"

After I got out my camera, I turned to see that he was still there. "Yes," I replied, "and you are?"

"Danny Rochester."

"Thanks, Danny, and call me Cammie or Cam, but I like Cammie best." I smiled. "Well, see you," I said as I began walking off.

"Wait," he called after me.

I stopped and turned around. "Yeah?"

He looked into my eyes and walked up to me, then bent down and looked me directly in my eyes. He took my bang and pulled it back, getting a better look into both of my midnight blue eyes. "You have such pretty eyes."

I felt a little weird. "I, uh--"

"Is everything okay?"

I turned to see Jake hovering over me.

"Hello, Jacob. Everything's cool," Danny said. He let go of my bang and stood up straight.

They both watched each other for a minute. Oh God, was it going to be one of those protective moments? Curse you, stilettos!

Jake looked tense and a little upset, whereas Danny had a soft smile and even looked a little smug.

"Cammie, we better get to our lockers," Jake said, grabbing my arm. Before I could say another word, Jake was yanking me away and dragging me off.

"Bye, Danny," I called over my shoulder. "What was that about?" I asked Jake.

"I know that guy. He's a bad kid. I don't like him." he said.

"What makes him bad?"

He said nothing, and we reached the others. Jake let go of my arm. Kim eyed us suspiciously but said nothing.

"Cammie, your locker is three down from mine," Kim said, looking at the paper I'd written my locker number on. "Let's go." She grabbed my hand. "See you later, guys!" she said.

We got to our lockers, and got ready for our first class: Spanish 1. Kim and I sat next to each other in the second to last row. I spoke French, English, and Japanese fluently, due to my being mixed, but even though I was Brazilian--my family was in a Spanish speaking village in Brazil--, I had neglected studying enough Spanish to be considered fluent, but I passed every Spanish class I took.

I saw Danny walk in and grin at me.

Kim looked at me. "Danny sure seems to like you," Kim said, giving Danny an icy look.

"You know him?" I asked.

She nodded.

Danny sat on the opposite side of the room in the last row, and I assumed it was because I was sitting in the first column, so Kim had the only seat next to me.

My next class was with Jacob, and, surprise, surprise, Danny, which Jacob didn't seem too pleased with. It was Drama, so I was happy.

Until my brilliant teacher, Mrs. Ferguson, decided that we should work in groups of threes, and Jacob and Danny both chose me to work with them.

"We're doing improvisation." Mrs. Ferguson said. "Have each one of your members recite a monologue full of feeling and emotion to any other member of your choosing. One at a time or it could be to both of them."

"I'll go first," I volunteered. I cleared my throat. My feeling would be…sadness. I made my eyes get teary and I sniffled a lot. I made my voice shaky. "I…I can't believe she's gone. She's really gone!" I let some tears begin to fall. "My mother. My mother is dead. One of you killed her! ONE OF YOU SICKOS KILLED HER!" I "broke down into hysterics"; gasping for air and slightly hyperventilating. "Why? Would you do this? Revenge? What did she ever do to you?" I looked at the both of them. "I hope you die! I hope you rot in hell where you two belong! She was a great woman! She gave both of you shelter when you needed it and she was a loving person. The very woman who gave birth to me. So why? WHY?!" I stopped tearing up. I wiped my stray tears away and smiled.

Jacob was grinning and clapping, and Danny was doing the same.

"Thanks! Now, Jake's turn!"

He thought. "Do I really have to do this? I'm not exactly good at this,"

Mrs. Ferguson popped up. "Yes you do." she walked away.

He grunted. "I'll be somebody depressed. Without you, life is nothing. Since you left me, I can't eat, or sleep, or get you off of my mind. I guess you don't realize how much you love someone until they're gone sometimes." he sighed. "I don't even consider myself living. I'm just…here. Without you, my life is a mess, and I can never love again." He crossed his arms, signaling he was done.

"Good, Jake!" I praised.

He rolled his eyes. "You don't have to say that just because it's me."

"But I'm not!" I insisted. "Really,"

Danny was next. "I really like you," he said. He turned and stared me in the eyes. "You're so beautiful. The most beautiful girl I've seen in my life. From the moment I first looked into your eyes, and heard your beautiful, trilling voice, I was on Cloud Nine. I know you don't probably care, you probably don't know my name, you probably won't ever look at me unless it's totally, completely necessary, and I know I'm setting myself up for heartbreak, but if I went on any longer without telling you, I would've died inside."

The whole class had stopped to watch Danny. I could tell he'd done this before. And when people act, I could tell their personalities: Danny was outgoing, and artsy. He seems to be a bit arrogant and smug. I could tell he'd acted before; he was probably the guy who got the leading male part in every play.

Danny walked up to me and wrapped his arms around me. He leaned down and his lips crashed onto mine.

**(A/N: review! Add to story alerts! Add me to your favorite authors! Add me to your author alerts! Please! Also, I REALLY need you guys to answer my two CRUCIAL questions from my A/N at the beginning! Arigato! ^_^)**


	8. The Real Danny

**(A/N: hello, all! Sorry for the late update, but, FOOLISHLY, I was waiting, wondering if I'd get my desired amount of reviews. *pout* Didn't happen. Well. What can you do, eh? So, you guys should know that sometime soon, I'm gonna take a vacay. I forget the day, and I believe I'll be gone for a week…it's a family reunion and I'll be driving there. With my family. -_-' Wish me luck. LOL. In the next chappie, I'll tell you for sure when I'll be gone. So, special thanks to: .wolves, Gryffindor Gurl2, and Harriet Fields. YOU GUYS GET FROSTED COOKIES! And, also, where, oh where, have my usual readers gone? Have you abandoned me? One more thing: I have a poll about Insomniatic going in my poll, so please take it! Arigato! ^_^)**

Cammie's POV.

I froze. I was completely and utterly shocked,

The bell rang, and the students and teachers began filing out.

Danny let go of me, smiled, and walked off.

I managed to look at Jacob.

Jacob Black was wearing an expression I'd never seen before in my life. It was a mix of anger, definite anger, and something I couldn't comprehend. He was shaking, and my eyes widened. Not here, not now.

I looked into his eyes. The warmness that was there before was gone, and he looked like a completely different person.

I yanked Jacob out of the classroom quickly. What should I do?

"Jake," I said, "calm down. Please."

He was breathing deeply and his teeth were bared. This was not good. I looked around the hallway. No one was watching. I gave him a huge hug--I had to be careful, though. PDA wasn't tolerated. (I'm assuming that Mrs. Ferguson gave Danny special treatment because he's a drama kid.) Even though Jake and I weren't dating, who knows what they'd think?

Jake was still breathing deeply. We had 4 minutes until classes began. I broke away from him and thought. What would make him happy?

"I hate Danny," I managed quickly.

He blinked a few times, then asked, "what?"

"I hate his guts," I said. "Ew. I'm so weirded out. I'm never speaking to him again."

He blinked some more and shook his head. "See ya, Cammie." and just like that he walked off to class. Confused, I made it to my next class, too. Trigonometry. Ugh. Kill me now.

I sat down next to Embry and Quil, who smiled at me. Obviously, they didn't know about the Danny thing, or they would've questioned me.

I paid attention in class, but it was still a bit difficult for me. Math--of any form--wasn't exactly my best subject…though I always got a B in it.

After trig, my eyes scanned for Jake, or Danny. I needed some answers out of the both of them.

I saw Danny first, and I yanked him off to the side.

"Danny, what the hell was that?!" I demanded.

"What was what?" he retorted.

"Don't play stupid!" I said. "Why did you kiss me?!"

"I was acting." was his reply.

I threw my hands up in the air. "Bull! No one's that good of an actor! Not Brad Pitt, not Will Smith, _no _one!"

He smirked at me. "But what if I am?"

"You're _not_!" I hissed.

He grinned. "So what are you saying? That I'm in love with you?" he chuckled. Then he reached out and ruffled my hair. I jerked back and shot him a _don't touch me_ kind of look. He grinned even wider. "I think Cammie's got a crush."

My eyes widened. _Me_? Like _him_? "Fuck you, Danny! Fuck. _You!_" I shook my head. "I can see why people don't like you. You're an arrogant, annoying son of a bitch!" I turned and started walking away. He grabbed my arm.

"Wait," he said.

I looked at him.

He frowned and looked sincere. "So…maybe I do like you."

He let go of my arm. I turned to face him. "This is no time for _maybe_! Do you or don't you?!"

He blinked. "Okay, I do."

I stared at him for a moment. I looked at the clock hanging in the hallway and saw that it was lunchtime. "I have to go meet my _friends,_" I pronounced carefully, indicating that that group _didn't _include him. I turned and he grabbed my arm again. "What now?" I asked icily.

"Is it…is it Jacob?"

My eyebrows furrowed. "Is _what _Jacob?" I screeched.

"Is Jacob the person you love?"

That question caught me off guard. I don't love Jacob! He's my best friend!

I couldn't bring myself to say that out loud. "Who the hell are you to be asking me such personal questions?" I tore my arm away and I scattered into the lunchroom.

"Where's Jake?" I asked, plopping down with my lunch tray at the table where the pack and Kim were.

"Dunno. He said something about cooling off." Quil replied, shrugging, and I sighed. I sighed and started eating my sandwich. They all exchanged knowing glances. They must've heard by now.

"So now you know the real Danny," Kim said quietly.

I rolled my eyes, nodding. "Unfortunately."

"Hey!" a high pitched voice said. I turned to see a girl hovering over me. She was average looking. She had shoulder length light brown hair and brown skin. She had green eyes and a pointy nose. She had a little bit of freckles.

"Can I help you?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I heard Danny kissed you," her shrill voice rang out. "I'm Danny's future girlfriend so you leave him alone!"

I rolled my eyes. "Whatever."

She gasped and stormed off, clearly angry that I spoke to her like that.

After a bit of awkward silence, after they'd told me that that girl was Lucy, head cheerleader, and _the _snottiest girl in school, Kim's hand flew to her mouth and she said "Oh my God!"

I looked at her across the table, then I followed her gaze…

To see Jacob. And Lucy. Together. Kissing.

What. The. Hell. Is. Going. On?!

I stormed over, everyone's eyes watching. I looked around--the teachers gave us the lunchroom all to ourselves in honor of the first day back. Perfect.

"What're you doing?!" I demanded.

They broke away and Lucy winked at Jake. "Call me." she danced off towards her table and I contemplated following her and snatching that fake-ass hair out of her head!

"What was that?!" I asked Jake.

"She kissed me!"

"Oh, right, right! She just decided to walk up to you and kiss you!"

He threw his hands up in the air. "THAT'S EXACTLY WHAT SHE DID!"

"Well, you made no move to stop her!"

"Just like when you made no move to stop Danny to kiss you?!"

I gasped. "Oh _no _you didn't!"

He rolled his eyes.

"So, what, is she your little girlfriend now? You gonna start bringing her around?"

"She's not my girlfriend and she never will be! The only person I ever think about is--" he stopped himself.

"Who, Jacob, who? Who is she?"

He pressed his lips into a tight line.

"Well?" I snapped. "Who?"

He looked across the lunch room. Kim came up to me and grabbed my arm.

"Cammie, calm down, please…let's just go outside or something…"

"No!" I snapped. "I'm tired of you guys always keeping stuff from me! You guys always have something to hide and secrets to keep from me! I'm sick of it! I'm so freaking tired of it! So, Jacob Black, if you ever want me to speak to you ever again, you will tell me who she is right now or I will leave you alone for the rest of my life! I won't even spit in your general direction!"

"It's _you, _Cammie, it's _you! _There! Are you happy?! THE ONLY PERSON I EVER THINK ABOUT IS YOU!"

**(A/N: Ooh, juicy, juicy, juicy! I hope you liked it! Now, questions: what do you think of me doing a spin-off of this series? I'm NOT done with the story yet, not by a long shot, but I'm just wondering…I need five reviews! Review! Add to story alerts! Add me to author alerts! Add my story to C2s! Arigato! ^_^ PS: I've been obsessing over "Decode" by Paramore. Love it! )**


	9. Ms Traitor Vampire Girl

**(A/N Hello my marshmallows! It's like saying "hello, my peeps!" You get it? Like the Peeps candy? I made that up myself! LOL! Wow, it's been a month! I'm so sorry! I have not yet gone on vacation. I leave Tuesday, July 28th, once my mom gets back from school--she's getting her master's degree in something I can never remember. All I know is that she works with computers for Sprint so we get free cell phones and reduced phone bills!--and we will be gone for roughly a week. So, I'm planning on uploading at least two chappies before I go and two right after I get back. I've been typing them out and editing them. So today I went to a Disney casting call. What, did you think I chose Cammie's love of acting randomly? I love acting! Don't worry, I didn't have an abusive boyfriend like Tim. That part I made up! Ha ha. Thanks to triciakris, ISolemnlySwear54, shaybay55, Gryffindor Gurl2, Kara'Hysteric, and NOelly. You guys get….FROSTED CUPCAKES! You were expecting cookies, weren't you? I just decided to mix things up! Well, I'm pretty sure you're tired of my rambling. I need 6 reviews! Review fast if you want the next chapter before I go to New Orleans! Arigato! ^_^)**

Cammie's POV.

I felt myself freeze up. I wasn't expecting that. At all. The tension was so thick you could cut it with a butter knife. Kim's concerned face watched my eyes for a reaction, as did Jacob's.

More than anything, I wanted to run into his arms and stay there forever. The thought that Jacob Black loved me made me extremely, very happy…and extremely, very sad at the same time. Even though that I wanted to run into his arms more I wanted more than anything else, there was also a feeling of doom.

Jacob Black was my best friend. Who loved me. So cliché. Not only that, but I loved him back and I didn't want to ruin our friendship. That was even more cliché. I felt my throat go dry.

"I…" I croaked.

Should I tell him I love him?

Or tell him I don't feel the same way?

This was not good. Not good at all.

"Jake, I--"

_Brrrrrrring. _The school bell rang.

Without another word, I dashed out of the lunchroom.

"Cammie!" I heard Kim call. I ignored her and swiftly went to my locker and got my supplies for English at a speed that I didn't think that was humanly possible.

It was very ironic. I was a romantic, and the guy I love just confessed to me, but I didn't tell him the same. I was a nice person, yet I was ignoring Kim. I pretty much ran to my next class.

English was my favorite class, next to Drama, but I couldn't concentrate at all. Was Jacob serious? Or was he just saying what he thought would make me happy?

While my teacher, Mr. Torres, droned on and on about something, I put my head on the desk. My phone vibrated in my purse. I dug it out. 1 unread message. I clicked read.

**Jacob: We have to talk. You can't avoid me forever.**

I flipped out the keypad--thank you, Sprint Rumor--preparing to fire off a text, but my fingers hovered over the keypad. I sighed and dropped the phone back into my purse. I raised my head. Boring McBorington was still droning on and hadn't noticed me at all. Well.

I stared blankly at the chalkboard. Visions of Jake and me together flashed through my mind. Me and him walking and talking at the beach. The whole gang and I hanging out and having fun. Jake splashing me with water at the beach. Me teasing Jake about his "horrible" taste in cars.

Though I loved him, and he said he loved me, basically, did it mean that we were meant for each other? Life is so hard!

The bell rang, and I sighed. I dragged myself out the door, and Jake was there, waiting.

"Cammie, we have our next class together. Talk to me."

I sighed. "What, are you stalking me now?"

"Will you stop it?!" He pleaded.

I looked at him.

"Why? Why are you doing this? I _know _you love me. You do. So why are you being this way?"

I took a deep breath. I looked down at my feet. Jacob's feet and mine were stepping together in perfect synchronization. I avoided various cracks in the white tiles of the floor.

"Cammie." He looked me in the eyes. I looked into his eyes. I saw hurt. Evident hurt. I didn't want to do that to him.

"Jacob, I…" I sighed. I shook my head and walked off, leaving Jake looking after me.

I was walking--more like running--to my car after school with the gang all trying to get my attention, following after me, but I ignored them all. I heard the sound of tires screeching, and a yellow Porsche stopped in front of us. The window rolled down, and I saw Alice. I grinned.

"Hey, Alice, I--"

"Cammie, get in the car!" she called franticly.

My eyebrows furrowed. "Why? What's wrong?"

She looked to Jacob, who was now behind me. "It's time," she whispered, and the pack took on a look of concern. Jacob looked worried.

"I--what the heck, Alice? What's going on?"

Jacob walked up to me and took my hands in his. "Cammie, please, just go with her."

"I--"

Jacob pulled me into a hug. What the hell?

Jacob opened the car door and pushed me inside, gently.

Alice fastened me in, at a lightning fast pace, and Jacob slammed the door shut. Alice shot off.

I looked at Alice. She was pale. She was cold. She moved very fast.

Oh my God.

My eyes widened in sheer horror. "You're a _vampire!_" I exclaimed. Did Jacob know? I started screaming.

"Cammie, calm down," she said. She made a sharp turn and I hung onto the handle above the door for support. "Cammie, yes, I'm a vampire, but I'm a _good _vampire,"

"How can I believe you?"

She rolled her eyes. "Cammie, you've known me for how many months? C'mon, now," she paused.

"So may I ask why you've kidnapped me Ms. Traitor Vampire Girl?"

She rolled her eyes. "I'm not going to lie to you…I had a vision of James…coming for you…"

"James? Vision?"

"I'm psychic. And James is the vampire who tried to kill you."

"You knew about that psycho?!"

"Edward told me."

"How did _he _know?!"

"He's a mind reader."

I sighed. "Anything else I should know?"

"Jasper can control feelings…and there's much more…but we don't have time for that."

I sighed. This was too unreal. I was dreaming, wasn't I?

I sat in the car while we drove. Why should I freak out? I was only dreaming.

The car halted to an abrupt stop, and my head jerked forward, then went back to the headrest. I looked forward and saw James. Standing. Grinning. My eyes widened.

"Shit! He changed course!" Alice exclaimed, gripping the steering wheel.

"You're gonna have to fight me," he sang sadistically.

Alice took a deep breath. "Cammie." she hugged me. "You are and always will be my best friend."

And before I could say anything, she and James were fighting.

They were moving much too fast. I saw various punches being thrown. I heard some sickly sounding snapping, and heard screams and grunts.

I couldn't stay here. I quietly unlocked the door, and started crawling out on all fours, when James jumped down to my side and grabbed my arm. Alice was across the way.

"You make a move, I break her arm," he threatened.

"What do you want?"

I looked at Alice. She had a look of pain.

Then, their heads shot up and they looked into the distance. I squinted hard and looked to see…

Vampires. Lots and lots of vampires.

"Me? I want Bella."

Who the hell is Bella?!

Alice flinched. "I can't give you Bella…"

"Then I'll bite this girly here."

She flinched again. "I can't let you have Cammie…"

The vampires were approaching. I felt like screaming, but I couldn't. I felt tears falling down my face.

The pack, all in werewolf form, trotted to Alice's side, as well as the rest of the Cullens, and I met the eyes of Jacob.

James licked his lips. "You're outnumbered."

And his teeth sank into my wrist.


	10. Cammie? Edward? Charlie? Jacob?

Cammie's POV.

**(Hello! I need 6 reviews my marshmallows! Even though you guys didn't give me enough for the last chappie…you're lucky I'm nice! NOelly seems to be my most faithful reader/reviewer. Arigato to you, NOelly! Remember, members can reivew each chappie ONCE and ANONYMOUS REVIEWERS CAN REVIEW AS MUCH AS THEY WANT! 6 reviews should NOT be that hard! Also…I'm getting writer's block. Whoever reviews, can you give me an idea? I'm stuck! -_-' Arigato! And PS NOelly gets CAKE! Na, na, nuh, boo boo! ^_^)**

I screamed out a blood-curdling scream in pain. His razor sharp teeth cut my skin and I felt blood being sucked out.

Jacob pounced onto James, and I was tossed off to the side. The Cullens and the wolves, and James's army of vampires started fighting each other. I screamed and writhed in pain.

"ARGH! ARRRRGH! AHHH! AHHHHHHHH!" I screamed out. "It burns! It stings! My body is on fire! IT'S ON FIRE!" I gripped my wrist in pain. Tears were streaming down my face.

Jacob was at my side then. His eyes seemed worried, as if the world was going to end. I wanted to reach out to him, to tell him I was sorry, but the only thing I could focus on was the pain. This searing, burning pain that surged throughout my whole body. Where was I? I looked around at all of my surroundings. We were at a clearing in the forest right by the Cullens' house that Emmett took me to before.

Edward and Carlisle were at my side next.

"I can't do it, Jacob. I would help you, but her blood smells too good." Edward said, looking at Jacob. I thought that he had read Jacob's mind.

"He wants to know if you can do it, Carlisle," Edward then said, looking at Carlisle.

"I'm…not sure. Her blood smells very much like Bella's…"

There's that Bella again. Who is she? I screamed again as I felt the pain turn up one notch. "Who's stabbing me?!" I asked. "STOP STABBING ME! LEAVE ME ALONE, GOD DAMMIT! ARRRRRRRRGH!"

I could feel myself drifting out of consciousness.

Jacob howled; a truly saddening sound to hear, and Rosalie appeared suddenly.

"I'll do it," she said.

"Rose, are you sure?" Carlisle asked.

Rosalie nodded. She brought her cold lips to my skin, and I watched her. Jacob watched her with hope in his eyes.

Rosalie started sucking out the venom. I slowly felt the pain being taken away, and soon, I stopped shaking convulsively.

"There," Rosalie grunted.

"Jacob wonders why you saved Cammie," Edward said.

Rosalie rolled her eyes. "Cammie is Alice's best friend, and I think Alice would be absolutely depressed if she was gone…the rest of you all seem to like her, too," she said, looking at her family members. "And if she was turned, it's most likely that you would want to take her in…I don't want her around."

I was beginning to concentrate on other things. Wow. That's _so_ nice of you, Rosalie. (Half-sarcastic, half-not.) And to think that I'd never really hated you like everyone else seems to…

Edward pressed his lips together at this. "Rose. Lay off."

She rolled her eyes. "Whatever. You're welcome." And she walked away.

I started blinking. After a few minutes, I was able to speak.

"Th-thank you, Rose," I whispered.

Jacob ran behind a tree and phased, then came back out. "James and his vampires have been taken care of." he announced. Alice came up to me suddenly, hugging me tightly--which I assumed was actually lightly for a vampire.

"Cammie," she said. "Thank goodness." She hugged me for a moment, then Rosalie appeared.

"Cam is safe…is Bella?" Emmett asked, popping up next.

"Who…who is Bella?" I asked. Jake stiffened, and the Cullens looked to Edward.

"My girlfriend…" he said after a moment.

"Why does James want her so much?"

"It's…much too complicated," he muttered.

I laughed darkly. "Un-be-fucking-lieveable. After everything! After everything that just transpired! You guys are my friends! And yet, no one answers me! They fucking dance around the subject!" I rose to my feet. "Thank you. Thank you all for saving me. But…I can't do this anymore. I can't." I turned to Alice. "Can you take me home?"

She looked to Jake, who looked upset, then turned to me and nodded.

We got into her Porsche and I was silent the whole time. Why ask questions over and over again when you get no answers? So I just kept my mouth shut. Alice had tried numerous times to get me to speak, even offering to take me shopping (it was really, really hard for me to decline that offer) but I had.

So the time came where Alice had to drop me off. I thanked her, and unbuckled my seatbelt, when she asked, "Cammie, do you hate my guts?"

I looked at her quickly. Hate Alice? Surely she was joking. I took a deep breath. "How could I hate you?" I asked. I hugged her, and she hugged me back. That's when I realized I was crying.

She pulled back and her eyebrows furrowed questioningly.

"I…I ruin everything! I'm surprised _you _don't hate me! I'm ignoring the pack and Jacob! Every time I turn around, I'm causing problems for people all the time! I'm always _this _close to dying! I cause everyone nothing but pain! I--"

"Cammie, I'd slap you if I knew I wasn't going to _break _you. You do _not _cause everyone pain. You bring _everyone _great joy. You are my best friend. We have so much in common, and can you even _fathom _how upset I'd be if you were gone?"

I looked at her honey-topaz eyes, and I wiped tears away. "Thank you Alice…for being there for me. Thank you for being a friend."

She smiled, happy that I was ok now, and returned to her bright, bubbly self. "No problem, Cammie." She paused for a moment. "Tell you what. After school tomorrow, we'll go shopping. Just me and you. We'll drive up to Port Angeles and I'll buy you whatever you want."

I gasped. "I can't let you do that, Alice,"

She smirked. "Well, I guess I'll have to be Ms. Traitor Vampire Girl again tomorrow and kidnap you."

I laughed. "Yes, torture me by buying me those expensive clothes you love so."

She laughed too.

"See you tomorrow then," I said, and I exited the car.

I went upstairs to my room, closed my eyes, and laid out across my bed, and listened to my iPod on shuffle.

I was halfway through Lithium by Evanescence when I heard a bang and I opened my eyes to see Jacob hovering over me.

"What're you--?"

"When you saw that gigantic dog outside your room a few months ago, that was me. I forced you inside because there were some rabid vampires walking around."

"I--"

"The reason I tensed up when you were running your fingers through my fur is because…well, er, I was…having a sort of…hormonal rush." He turned red.

I blinked. "You--"

"The first time you met Alice, when she popped out of nowhere…she'd come to tell me that she had a vision of James…" He spat his name with extra venom. "Strangling you to death." He said through clenched teeth. "Drinking your blood. Breaking your bones."

"So--"

"So I passed you off to Alice so we could deal with him. Until today he got away every time. Every time I passed you off to Alice was when James had come. Danny has a bad habit of falling for people that people don't _want _him to like. When you told me you hated Danny, I walked away to avoid from phasing right there. Lucy really did just walk up to me and kiss me."

I took a deep breath. "Tell me about Bella."

He ran his fingers through his hair. I removed my ear buds from my ears. He sighed and sat down next to me.

"Bella…Bella moved to Forks about a year ago." He started. "She used to live her with her mom, Renee, and her father, Charlie Swan, here in Forks. But her mother and father got divorced and Bella was taken to Phoenix. My dad and her dad have been friends for a long time, so we knew each other back then." He took a deep breath. "Renee got remarried last year to a man named Phil, and he travels a lot for his work, so that's why Bella decided to come here. When she got back I immediately got a crush on her."

I felt my eyes narrow a bit.

"She fell in love with Edward. She found out he was a vampire, and James tried to kill her too. They tried to kill him, but he quickly got away. He laid off Bella for a while, and I was left crushing…So one day Edward left her to protect her. James' partner in crime, Laurent, tried to kill her. I saved her. Not only that, but she was so depressed when Edward left, I brought her out of it a little bit. Edward at one point and time thought Bella was dead, and he ran off to Italy to try to kill himself. Alice told Bella and they rushed off to save him…leaving me behind and hurt. Wanting her so bad."

I studied his eyes for a moment. He looked so pained, and so depressed. I made up in my mind that I don't like her. After all that hurt she put him in…then a lump formed in my throat when I realized that I'd hurt him too.

"Then you came along," he said. "And my world was turned upside down. I no longer want Bella anymore."

I opened my mouth to say something, but my mom appeared at the door.

"Cammie, Charlie's here! Come have dinner." she saw Jake. "Hello, Jacob! Will you join us?"

He waved at her. "Hello, Alicia. Sure," he said, looking at me.

"You kids come down soon then."

I nodded and she left.

"We'll talk more after dinner," I told Jake. He nodded and we descended downstairs.

There we saw my mom, Charlie, Edward…and a brown-haired girl.

"Cammie?" Edward asked.

"Edward?" I replied.

"Charlie?" Jake asked.

"Jacob?" he said.

"_Who _is that?" I asked, pointing to the girl.

"Don't point!" my mom scolded.

I ignored her.

"That's Bella Swan," Edward said. "My girlfriend."

Bella….SWAN?!

Jake flinched beside me. I narrowed my eyes and added a curt, "Hi."

"What're you doing here, Jake?" Charlie asked.

"I'm here…with Cammie."

Bella stared at me curiously and I stared back. "I'm Bella," she said, extending her arm. I shook it with an iron grip.

"Cammie."

It was tense for a moment. Mom suggested for us to go eat, so we did.

**(6 reviews! PS, I'm getting a bit of writer's block…what should happen at the dinner? Arigato! ^_^)**


	11. We're Very Acquainted Now!

**(Hello again! Here is chapter eleven! This story will be over soon…I currently have a few spin-offs in mind. One: EmbryxOC, Two: SethXOC, Three: …ok basically the whole packXOC, minus Quil and Sam. Yes this includes Leah. _Maybe _another JakeXCammie if I get another idea…although I doubt it…so! R&R! Arigato! And, note to NOelly: you're welcome for the cake. And, as much as I hate Bella, I don't plan on killing her, so sorry! PS, I'm considering doing a collab with someone…anyone interested? Special thanks to NOelly, and Maniac-Cheese-Fairy. Maniac-Cheese-Fairy, not only do I think your name is ROFL funny, but I'm glad that someone FINALLY tells me they love Cammie! I honestly thought that you hated her all…LOL! PS, which line did you like? Arigato! ^_^)**

"So!" I exclaimed, oozing sincerity. Charlie and mom were conversing, Edward was silent, pretending to eat, and Jacob was eating next to me. Bella looked up at me. "How do you know Jacob?"

Jacob looked at me, and Edward arched an eyebrow; suspicious. He knew what I was thinking for sure.

"Jacob…Jacob is my best friend. We've known each other since we were little tykes!"

I nodded, keeping up with the charade, Jacob still looking at me. He'd told me this. I knew this. But…I guess I wanted to hear Bella say it herself. To say that he was just a friend. Because something told me that she still had feelings for him. Or was that me just making an excuse to hate her?

Edward pressed his lips together in a fine line, while Jacob just kept watching me, eating.

"So you have no other feelings for him then?"

Bella's eyes widened as she understood what I was saying. Edward and Jacob both looked to her now, and I was staring her up and down. Her chocolate orbs locked onto my blue ones.

"I love him like a brother…" she mumbled.

I was in the zone. I knew that look. The look of a terrible liar. "That all?"

She blinked, and looked to Edward and Jacob, then back at me. Mom must've caught on to what was going on because she quickly began asking me things, such as, "How is school? You like your classes?" Etcetera, etcetera…

We finished eating dinner. Mom and Charlie were outside talking, and Bella, Edward, Jake and I decided to stay in to play Rock Band. I guess the adults left us alone to get better acquainted or something. So, Bella was on guitar, Jake was on bass, Edward was on drums and I was singing. The song was _Maps _by the Yeah Yeah Yeahs.

I held out a really long high note, and hit it perfectly.

"Good job, Cammie!" Jake praised me.

I just nodded my head in his direction as a thanks as I recollected my breath.

Bella pursed her lips, then said, "How am I doing, Jake?" Did I detect a hint of jealousy?

Edward raised an eyebrow questioningly at her, while turning his head, and STILL managing to not miss a beat on drums.

"Huh?" He looked at her, still playing the bass, and turned back towards me. "Oh. Fine."

I kept singing, reveling in my thoughts.

"Um, so, Jake," Bella said, barely managing to play and speak. Jake had informed me of Bella's lack of coordination over dinner.

Jake either didn't hear her, or was ignoring her, because I could feel his eyes baring into my back.

Bella pursed her lips once more. We finished the song.

"Yeah! Thank you Washington! WOO!" I yelled into the mic.

Jake started clapping from behind me.

"Um, so, Jake," Bella repeated. "How do you feel about Cammie?"

This caused Jake and I to snap our heads in her direction. Was she trying to do what I did over dinner? Make her uncomfortable?

"Jake's _my _best friend," I interrupted.

"Oh, because…I was just gonna say…"

"Say _what_?" I challenged.

We looked at each other for a moment.

"That she's not good enough for you."

I widened my eyes. "_Excuse _me?!"

She shrugged. Edward and Jake looked at each other.

"Who _are _you, and what've you done to Bella?" Edward asked.

"Excuse me _bitch_," I spat, "but we're not even dating! Even if we _were_, who the hell are you to decide if someone's good enough for him?!"

"His best friend," she replied. "Jake doesn't need someone like you,"

"Like _me_? What am I like, _Bella_?"

"Girls," Jake said, stepping in between us. "Stop it!"

"Bella!" an angry female voice called. Was that Leah?

Sure enough, Leah and the pack walked inside. "We were patrolling by and heard everything that was said. Don't you talk to Cammie like that!" Leah said, coming to my side.

"Catfight!" Embry yelled. Collin pulled out a video camera.

"Put that away," Sam ordered, and Collin obeyed.

"Cammie!" exclaimed a musical, beautiful female voice. Alice. "I had a vision of you and Bella fighting," she said.

"Where's Charlie and mom?"

"I ran into Alicia on my way in. She had to run to work, and Charlie went with her because it involved the police. Reporting a dug-up body or something."

I shuddered a bit and nodded. "Well, perfect time to kick some ass," I said, taking off my earrings, and handing them to Leah.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," Edward interrupted. He looked to Jacob. "We have to stop them. If they begin fighting and your imprint instincts kick in…"

"I know," Jacob replied.

I ignored that imprint remark.

Bella looked slightly scared. "Whoa, Cammie, calm down,"

"Don't you tell me to calm the fuck down! _You _calm the fuck down!"

I lunged forward, but Edward's arms grabbed mine, and Jacob did the same thing to Bella.

"Get your hands off of Cammie, bloodsucker!" Leah yelled, shaking.

"Watch your temper when you're so close to Cammie!" Jake called from were Bella was standing.

"Get _your _hands off of Bella, dog!" Alice yelled.

"Who's side on you on?!" I asked.

"I'm neutral!"

I was beyond pissed off now. "Lemme at her! LET ME AT HER!"

And in an instant, my clothes exploded off of my body, and I landed on all fours. Oh, yes, we're all better acquainted now!

**(My writer's block is obviously over! Yes I didn't get enough reviews last chappie but I couldn't wait to share this! I'm lowering to 3 reviews. Seriously, REVIEW, your reviews keep me going! NOelly, I didn't kill Bella…but she may be getting her ass whooped! NOelly and Maniac-Cheese-Fairy get chocolate fudge cake! Calorie and fat free with all the taste of a normal cake. ^_^)**


	12. Bliss

**(Whoo! Chapter 12! Ok so I got an idea on whom Leah should imprint on. You will NOT believe who it is. AND I'M NOT TELLING UNTIL I WRITE THE STORY! But I can tell you who the rest of the pack will imprint on: Embry on Gwen, Seth on Roxy, Collin on Madison, and Brady on Cindy. Paul will imprint on Rachel, but I really dislike Paul, therefore I will NOT write a story for him. As for Leah? You guys will have to wait and see…Thanks to SwimmingCutieOXOX, THIS IS NICOLE CULLEN, and ISolemnlySwear54! You guys get…frosted cupcakes! ^_^ PS I need 5 reviews and this is the last chappie you'll get from me in a while since I leave for New Orleans tomorrow…may I suggest adding me to C2s, story alerts, author alerts, story favorites, and author favorites? So you'll know when the next chappie is out? See you! In about a week or so…I won't be gone that long!)**

In an instant, everyone was staring at me.

Did I…just phase?

I trotted over to the window, and I saw a faint reflection of a black wolf with blue eyes staring back at me. Oh. My. God. That just made this ass kicking thing easier!

I looked back at Bella, who was staring at me. Jake was at my side now.

"Cammie, let's just calm down…"

I growled up at him, and he looked me in the eyes.

"Cammie."

I ignored him and looked back at the one called Bella, soon to be wolf food. I began running over to her.

"Stop!" Sam's voice called. My legs stopped moving immediately. What the hell?!

I growled over at Sam.

"Cammie, you don't understand…do you realize that this could start a full-on war?"

I blinked, not comprehending.

"You…you _still _haven't told her?" Sam's cutting, disapproving voice asked Jake.

He frowned and nodded. What was he keeping from me now?!

"Cammie…" Leah said, appearing to me suddenly. "Remember…remember that day I got mad at you? The day I phased in front of you?"

Everyone's eyes was on us now.

I nodded.

"You were…you were telling me…how much you love Jake."

My eyes widened. Leah was supposed to leave that part out!

Jake's eyes were on mine now. "So…I really did imprint? I wasn't mistaken?"

Leah shook her head.

Jake began walking up to me. Was he gonna hate me now? Was he gonna tell me he never wanted to see me again? Was he--

Jake bent down to my level, and gave me the smile of the happiest man of the world. He wrapped his arms around my neck, and murmured into my fur, "I love you."

I stood there absolutely shocked. Bella did too. The pack, and the Cullens, minus Leah, Edward, Jake, Bella, and I, took this as their cue to leave.

"I've imprinted on you," he said after a moment, still hugging me.

And so he launched into a tale about how the Quileute shape shifters found their soul mate, meaning that I was Jacob Black's perfect match. And NOT Bella Swan.

Leah looked over to Bella and growled, "Don't think this is over." I assume she meant the fight. In which case, she knew what I was thinking exactly.

It was Edward's turn to growl at Leah. They stared each other down for a moment.

Jacob stopped hugging me, and watched me as I stared at Bella, my eyes screaming _get the hell out of my house!_ Bella took the hint, because she left, followed by Edward.

"So, Cammie, have any questions?" Leah asked. I took a moment to answer, because I was taking in _this _Leah. This is the Leah I remembered years ago. The nice, helpful, caring Leah. This is the Leah that I remembered as cousin Leah, not just the mean old Leah.

I nodded my head. She went into another room and phased, then trotted back out.

_What's up_? She thought. I shuddered a bit. That was so weird. Reading people's thoughts.

_You get used to it_, she thought once more.

_If you say so…how do I phase back_?

Leah then explained to me how to phase back.

_But, Cammie, wait! If you phase here then you'll be naked. Better go do it in your room and put on some clothes._

_Thanks_, I replied. I trotted upstairs and put on some jean short-shorts, and a red tank top. I put my hair up in a ponytail. It was so hot! Or was that just me? (Not like that, c'mon people!)

I made my way back downstairs, and Leah was gone. There was just Jake, lounging on my couch.

"Hey." He said. He offered me a sheepish smile.

"Hi." I offered a little wave. I giggled. "Go ahead and make yourself comfortable."

He laughed and walked up to me. I rocked on my heels a little bit.

He inched closer to me.

I inched closer to him.

Suddenly he engulfed me into a hug. My head lay on his hot chest. (Again, not like that…mostly. *wink*)

"I'm sorry Jake. For ignoring you and all that. I'm sorry."

I felt him chuckle. "It's fine."

And we stood like that for a while. Not moving, not speaking, the only sound filling the room was our heartbeats and our soft breathing. My arms tightened around him, and his tightened around me. Memories of the day he saved me from James, the first time, flooded back into my mind. When he had hugged me back then, I remembered how good that felt.

"Finally you accept it," He finally murmured.

"Accept what?" I looked up at him.

"That you love me." He wiggled his eyebrows, just like the time when I "was only giving him CPR."

I laughed a bit. "Yes, I love you, Jacob."

"I love you too."

He let go of me, and looked down at me. I let go too.

"Will you go to prom with me?"

I nodded. "Of course," I whispered.

He laughed. "But I'm not that good of a dancer."

I laughed too. I jumped up to him and I kissed him.

He responded immediately, using his arms to pull me closer to him.

About a minute later, we broke away. I grabbed his hand dragged him over to the couch. We sat and watched TV for a little while.

My phone then vibrated in my pocket. I pulled it out. It was a text message from mom. I clicked read.

**Mom: I won't be home tonight. We have a lot to sort out about reporting this dug-up body. The police will be interviewing us all night. Will you be all right?**

I looked to Jacob. Oh, I think I'll be just fine.

**Cammie: Yes, I'll be fine. I hope everything turns out okay!**

I replied to my mom's text.

"You okay?" Jake asked.

"Yea," I said. "Well, mom won't be home tonight…will you stay here?"

"Sure, sure." He replied.

I made dinner while he watched the Simpsons. We ate dinner, and did homework together.

Night came, and I dressed in a pink Victoria's Secret camisole. I redid my ponytail. I went into my room, and Jake hesitated at the door.

"What's wrong?" I asked, getting onto my bed.

"You, um, wouldn't feel better if I was outside patrolling…or sleeping downstairs?"

"Oh. I see. You're uncomfortable. Well, if you don't wanna stay--"

"I wanna stay," he said quickly. He walked up to me. "I just want to make sure you're okay."

"Oh. I'm okay." I smiled. I turned off my light and laid down in my bed, Jake next to me. Good think I had a King size bed, huh?

Jake's POV.

Finally. Cammie had finally accepted it. Finally Cammie had admitted to me, and herself, that she was in love with me. For a short time, I'd thought that I'd mistaken myself on the imprinting. I mean, she was the only one I ever thought about, but for the period of time when she denied it, I'd been unsure.

Cammie had been sleeping for about an hour. This is the first time she'd slept in a while.

She wrapped her arms around me.

This is bliss.

**(Aw, how cute! Just wanted a cute little scene and I wanted a break from all the drama. I know Jake's POV was really short but…I didn't wanna leave you guys for a whole week with a cliffhanger. Although isn't this what everyone's been waiting for? Jake and Cammie to finally be together? So…I have a few ideas as to what's gonna happen next…but if you have a specific thing in mind you wanna see next chapter, review and lemme know! I may include it in the next chapter. Arigato! ^_^)**


	13. Third Time's The Charm

**(I'm baaaaaaaaack! Miss me? I missed you guys! Cammie missed you too. ^_^ New Orleans was amazing, btw. Lotsa fun. OMJ, guys, school starts in two weeks for me! I am BUGGING out! I'm so unprepared! *sigh* Wish me luck? Also, I'm not doing the Leah story. It's difficult for me to get into Leah's character. But that doesn't mean there won't be a spin-off. It just means that it won't be Leah's point of view. I can tell you who my choices of her to imprint are gonna be! First one! *drum roll* TIM!!!!!!! Second one! *drum roll* DANNY!!!!!! When you review this chappie, tell me who she should end up with! And tell me whose point of view the spin-off should be in. The choices are: Cammie, Jake, Seth, Roxy--an OC--, Embry, Gwen--an OC--, Collin, Madison--an OC--, Brady, Cindy--an OC--, Leah--if you really want me to , I will--, and Danny. So tell! Also! I'm starting a story called "Seriously? No way!" about me and my friends being thrust into the world of Twilight. It's meant to be funny! XD I'm posting the first chappie of that after this one. Thanks to Crazy Cinnamon Goodness, ISolemnlySwear54, SwimmingCutieOXOX, and NOelly! You guys rock! You guys get…frosted cupcakes AND mardi gras beads! XD What can I say? I've been in New Orleans! It wasn't mardi gras, but they sell them in stores there. So, enjoy!)**

Cammie's POV.

"Jacob Black, I love you!" I told him. He was holding me tight against him. It was dark, just me and him in a null void. He replied, "I love you too."

Tim suddenly appeared out of nowhere. He ripped me off of Jacob and threw me to the side.

"Cammie!" Jake said. Tim pulled out a knife and stabbed him in the heart.

"Argh!" He screamed, clutching his heart, falling to the ground.

I mimicked his scream. His pain was my pain.

"Shut up!" Tim screamed at us. He kicked Jake's face. Hard.

"Don't you touch him!" I yelled.

"Bitch!" He slapped me across the face.

"Don't call her that!" Jake demanded.

"Both of you shut up!" he replied.

He walked over to me then. And he stabbed me in the chest. Jake got up, gripping his bleeding heart, and he started limping over to me. He stabbed me twice more. I was choking on my own blood.

"Damn you!" Jake cursed. He and Jake began fighting, and I slowly began to lose consciousness. Jake managed to kill Tim, then he rushed over to my side, his body healing, mine not.

"Cammie," he said. "Can you make it?" His voice was pained.

"No…" I replied. Jake threw me across his back, and he began running, when we were suddenly in a hospital room. Carlisle tried to treat me, but I was hanging on by a very fine thread, and Tim's ghost was haunting me.

I woke up in a cold sweat, shooting up in my bed, screaming. Jacob wasn't there.

I heard footsteps come up the stairs, when Mr. Black himself rushed over to my side.

"What's wrong?!" He demanded.

I stopped screaming. I felt tears running down my face, and Jacob wrapped his arms around me.

He rocked me back and forth a bit, patiently waiting for me to tell him what was wrong. I sniffled. "I had a horrible dream about Tim. He tried to kill us both but you killed him and he decided to haunt me."

"It was only a dream," he murmured into my hair. I managed to stop crying and look at the clock. 9 o'clock AM. School had started.

"Why aren't we at school?" I asked him.

"This is the first time you've slept in a while…I didn't want to wake you. And I didn't want to leave you…"

I nodded.

"I tried to make you breakfast," he said.

"Tried?"

"Unless you like most of your breakfast burnt food, then I didn't succeed."

I laughed. "I'll make us something."

I cooked for us. I ate, showered, and then I washed Jake's clothes for him.

We sat and watched TV for a short period of time, just smiling and having fun. But I was still shaken up from the dream. It had felt so real. It's funny. I couldn't sleep for the longest time and once I finally DO sleep, it's ruined.

Jake's phone rang, and he answered it. "Hello?…Hey, Sam…Where am I? I'm at Cammie's house…Ugh, now?…Okay, fine!…Alright, bye." He hung up. He sighed and got up from my couch. "Sam's making us patrol." I nodded. I got up too.

"Okay," I said. "Do we have the same shift?"

"Yea," he replied. We walked to his car and we drove to Sam and Emily's house.

On the car ride there, I was silent. That dream was so scary, so real…if only I was able to lucid dream, I could've turned that dream around. Maybe then I wouldn't be so shaken up. I sighed. Once I finally get some sleep, it's ruined by a dream…

We reached Sam's house then. Sam gave Jake and I patrol in the woods. We phased and began trotting along in the woods.

_I have no idea how to do this, _I thought.

_It's easy! _Seth thought. _You see a vampire or a threat, and your instincts kick in! _

_Ok, _I thought back.

Jake and I kept trotting along, my mind drifting to the dream. Jake stopped and so did I.

_What a dream_, Jake mused. I winced.

_You saw it?_

_Yeah_, he winced too.

That's when we saw her. We saw Bella Swan standing over the edge of a cliff. She turned to look as us. Jake looked over at her curiously.

Jake went and phased behind a tree, and slipped on his pants. "What're you doing?" Jake asked her.

She looked at me and narrowed her eyes. Then she stepped over the edge, her chocolate brown hair flowing out behind her.

I guess this is where my instincts kicked in, because without thinking, I ran over to the edge and jumped off, trying to save her.

"Cammie!" Jake called on my way down. I bit the back of Bella's dark blue hoodie, my nails digging into the side of the cliff. We were hanging off the side. Jake ran over and grabbed me from behind, yanking both of us up. Once we were safe, I released Bella's hoodie.

I went and phased and slipped on a tank top and shorts.

"You're welcome," I said to Bella.

"I wasn't jumping," she said. "Well, I was, but I was just swimming. I wasn't trying to commit suicide or something."

"Oh." I said.

"I still don't think she's not right for you," she said to Jake. He took a deep, angry breath.

All of my attention was stolen when I caught a whiff of an all-too-familiar scent. A scent that I wished I'd never, _ever _smell before in my life. It seemed…different. How so? It smelled like vampire.

Well Jake was telling Bella something, but I couldn't concentrate on what he was saying at all. Because a vampire Tim was not a good thing.

I put a hand to my head. The sky was spinning. I couldn't stand up straight.

"Cammie? Cammie!" Jake.

My eyes rolled back into my head and I fell.

Jake's POV.

My arms instinctively flew out to catch Cammie. Bella was beside me. Bella must've stressed her. This was Bella's fault!

"Bella, this isn't you. Why are you being so mean to Cammie?!"

She faltered. "I'm…" she mumbled something incoherent, even for a wolf.

"What?" I asked, impatient.

"Nothing," she replied. I growled and picked Cammie up, and carried her in my arms.

"I don't have time for this," I announced.

I then began walking away. I looked into Cammie's face. Her bright, smiling face now looked drained and worried. Upset. What was wrong? Did Bella do this? Jesus, that Bella…she's not like this. She's not. So why in the world did they hate each other like that?!

Sighing, I walked into Cammie's house and laid her across her couch. She was breathing, and she had a pulse. She was fine. I got ice to put on her forehead.

Cammie's POV.

I awoke with ice on my forehead. Dazed, I sat up and looked around. I heard rustling from upstairs. It sounded like someone was searching through a drawer.

"Mom?" I called.

There was no answer, just more rustling. My heartbeat quickened.

"Jake?" I asked, my throat going dry.

Again, no answer, but more rustling.

"Tim." I whispered. It wasn't a question.

"Third time's the charm." A voice called from upstairs.

**(4 reviews please! And read the new story I'm about to post!) **


	14. Search For the Moon

**A/N: I'm back with a fabulous update!!! This story is winding down. Last chappie was the climax! BUT I have good news! I will be creating two joint accounts to share with my two best friends, so we can share the fanfiction we write together! ^_^ We can't think of a name for it, but it's REALLY amazing. Plenty of drama and humor. Very, very, VERY heavy on the humor and drama! I'll include an excerpt at the end of the next chappie…if I get 6 reviews! Arigato! ^_^**

* * *

"What the hell are you doing here?" I demanded, taking a step back to the door.

Tim then zipped downstairs and was behind me in an instant. I whipped my head around. The air was thick and it was hard to breathe. Tim was here. Tim was back. And from the looks of it, Tim was here to stay.

"I came to check up on my baby girl," he whispered in my ear, his sickly sweet scent hitting my neck. I shivered, and he took a strand of my hair and twirled it gently.

"I am _not _your baby girl anymore." I felt my whole body tense and heat up with anger. "Do you not forget that horrid breakup we had two years ago?"

"I do, I do. And after my transformation, I thought, 'Who is she to think she can up and move and leave? I'm not done with her.'" He chuckled in his sadism, and my fists clenched beside me.

"How did you find me?" I slapped his hand away, and he responded by wrapping his arms around me with bone-crushing strength. I stood completely still.

"Does that really matter?" He asked. "I'm here to reclaim you. You are mine once more."

"I am NOT yours!" I screamed, panic arising in my chest.

"Yes you are." He growled, his fanciful voice raising another octave. He was getting angry. "And there is nothing your precious Jacob can do about it."

"How do you know about Jake? LEAVE HIM ALONE!!!" At this I started beating on his chest with my fists—he grabbed both of them with one hand. He slapped me with the other, and my face contorted in retaliation.

Tim didn't seem to like—nor understand—why my face contorted. Any normal person would have simply understood that the contact with my face hurt, therefore the contorting was a subconscious reaction.

Except that the contact did not hurt physically—but it hurt something much more valuable, something that wasn't exactly intact in the first place…my sanity.

Sure, my sanity was hurt all those years ago when he hit me. With each strike, punch, slap, smothering, burning, kick, or anything at all he delivered to me, I lost it less and less and it hurt more and more. But I was different now. Old Cammie would've simply taken it—not flinched at all, not said a word, and would've done whatever Tim wanted. This was not old Cammie. This was new Cammie. New Cammie had had many new experiences. Cammie of now was supernatural—and just a wee bit stronger than he remembered.

Tim obviously saw this as well…and it frightened him. Tim had never been one for change.

He had a determined look in his eyes. I couldn't place my finger on it…but he was definitely determined.

I took in my surroundings and had a mental compilation in my head. This could very well be living, breathing moment.

Everything that had happened in my time in La Push zoomed through my mind. Jake. The pack. Alice.

Alice could no longer see me in her visions. I was a wolf now, so there was no way she couldn't predict this.

Edward was in Denali at the moment, according to a text Alice sent me, and the rest of the Cullens were with him. They were visiting someone called Tanya, and should return within a week.

The pack was off doing God knows what—and I swallowed hard. I hoped they were okay.

If I was going to die, I had to leave something for them. A necklace, a letter, something, anything.

"You're going to kill me, aren't you?" I whispered.

Tim smiled his sickly sweet smile. "Possibly. It really all depends on how I feel later."

I bit my tongue so hard that it nearly started bleeding to keep from visibly seething and angering him further.

He continued, "However, you _are _coming back with me. So we can do this the easy way, and you can gather your things and leave willingly, or I can force you out."

I swallowed. "I'll go get my things."

"Don't take too many things," he demanded. "_They _might try to follow your scent."

I said nothing but continued upstairs.

In a quick pace, I found one of my favorite necklaces, my shark tooth necklace I got in Houston and have had since I was a little girl. I found my other favorite; my diamond "C" pendant—then I boxed it up and addressed it to Alice. I grabbed a piece of my signature royal purple paper, I grabbed a silver pen and began scrawling a note in my uber-girly handwriting.

* * *

_Dear Jacob,_

_Jake. I'm okay. Right now I'm okay. I have to go, I have to get out of here. I'm not hurt, I'm fine. I'm trying to dillydally as much as possible, hoping for once in my God damned life that I catch a break, and you get here to stop this…_

_But in case if that doesn't work, I'm leaving you my shark tooth necklace. This necklace is very important to me. My dad gave it to me back in the old days…_

_Do you know why I chose this specific necklace, Jake? In most old cultures, like back in the days where we Native Americans were prominent and the only ones of this land, warriors would use these as medals—a sign of strength._

_The shark tooth symbolizes male strength, potency, and a proud display of masculinity._

_I want you to stay strong without me here, Jake. I want you to keep holding on. I don't want you to give up on me. I pray to the dear Lord that one day, hopefully soon, we will be reunited, and eventually we can be together with no issues._

_Until then, my dear Jake, during those nights when you miss me, you want to give up and feel like you can't go on, I want you to touch the necklace—and search for the moon._

_I've always been told that I am in a way like the moon. Beautiful, scarred, yet still wise and majestic, and shining on for those around her…_

_Look up at the sky Jake, and search for the moon. I'll be looking too, Jake. We'll both be under the same moon—and I'll be shining brighter and brighter until we are together again._

_Cammie _

* * *

I boxed up the necklace and attached the note. I left both of those things on the bed, only gathering a few clothes, and then getting in the car with Tim.

I watched as La Push rolled past me, me struggling to contain my sobs and my tears.

The sun was setting now, and the moon was arising in the distance.

_Search for the moon, Jake…search for the moon._


	15. I'll Keep My Promise

**Jacob's P.O.V.**

I walked up to Cammie's door and knocked. "Cammie, you up?"

There was no response. "Cam?" I tried again.

Still nothing.

"Cammie…" I put a little extra force on the door as I turned the knob, opening the door, not breaking it. Cammie wasn't on the couch.

"Cammie! You upstairs?" I walked up the stairs to her room and knocked. "C'mon, if you're up, we need you. Sam says he smells a new vampire, and-"

My words were cut off as I saw two boxes and a sheet of paper on the bed. I picked it up, and began reading.

And my fist gripped it, not believing what I was reading.

I was so angry that I phased right there, dropping the paper and leaving the boxes.

**Cammie's P.O.V.**

_Jake, please, _I thought desperately. My head was still looking out the window.

That's when I caught the sight of a familiar russet brown wolf, running towards the car.

I grinned, and it took all I had in me not to scream. I watched eagerly as Jacob pounced in front of the car, halting it to a stop. That very second I phased, right there in the car, and Tim got out, and so did I. I was at Jake's side.

Before I could do anything, Jake was already at his throat, biting as Tim punched, and it was a flurry of activity, of milky white and russet brown. I joined in.

The rest of the pack came then, and it was all of us, against him.

Leah and Seth were thrown to the side. While Tim's attention was directed elsewhere, Embry and Quil used this as an opportunity, a sneak attack if you will.

Somewhere deep inside of me, there was this burning fury, much stronger than I had ever experienced before.

And for once, I didn't try to control it.

Tim's body was ripped apart, and Sam phased, and burned him. I didn't have any clothes, so I couldn't phase back, so everyone else stayed in their wolf forms as we watched his body burn.

It was finally over.

Jake came over and nuzzled me, which was the best we could manage at the moment. I stared into his eyes.

_Cammie! You're okay! _It was Seth, of course, the ever-cheerful Seth. I felt a surge of appreciation for everyone around me-even the perpetually angry Paul, who was looking at me. Everyone had come just in the nick of time to save me. My family.

_Yes, I'm okay, _I thought, my eyes leaving Jacob's to gaze at Seth. _Thanks, everybody, _I added. _How can I repay you?_

_Never scare us like that again. _Was Leah's suggestion, and everyone else seemed to agree. That was a deal I would try my damndest to keep.

_Jake nearly gave us a heart attack, urgently calling us like that, _thought Brady, and I redirected my attention on him.

_We all thought you'd died, the way Jake was talking. It was scary, really. He was so panicked and we didn't know what to think or where to find you. And Jake just suddenly knew. He just took off and it was hard to keep up!_

_We'd all be devastated if that happened, _was Leah's reply. _So promise you'll never do that again._

_I promise. _I swore. And I would keep it forever.

**(THE END! The sneak peek for the sequel is next…)**


	16. Lucid Dreaming

**Lucid Dreaming**

**The Sequel to Insomniatic**

PREVIEW:

Ah, senior year. It's the year that everyone dreams about, and can't wait to get to. You're the kings and queens of the school, you're 18, and about to be out of the house, and you probably have a boyfriend or a girlfriend. Some of us will go off to college, others will not. But me? You can put me in the college section.

My boyfriend, Jacob Black? You can put him in the "I'm in between a rock and a hard place" section.

Let's rewind for a moment…

My name is Camille Marin. I'm the imprint of Jacob Black, hence my being his girlfriend, and I've been accepted into New York University, my dream school. Jacob applied too, but sadly, he didn't get in. Jacob's grades were never the best, unfortunately. And now, he's been accepted to Colombia in Chicago, and we're going to be separated.

Not only do we have that problem, but we have zombies on our tail. You heard me, zombies.

So that's why right now, at this moment, I had to show Jacob how much I cared.

Watching his eyes trail up and down my body, and back again, I slid the strap of my nightgown down. His eyes bulged.

"Cammie, are you sure…?" His voice trailed off.

"Jacob Black, I want to sleep with you." Never before had I sound so assured; and I knew that, in my heart, now was the time.

Jacob's lips crashed urgently onto mine.

**(A/N: And there you have it! Now, please, please, please, I'm begging you to read Vision of an Angel, the story I'm writing with my best friend. It doesn't have many reviews. *pout* I want 4 reviews of the current chapter, AT LEAST, or I'm not posting Lucid Dreaming yet. Now, go!)**


End file.
